Battleground (Translation)
by Black.Faith.Phoenix
Summary: My translation of inthenightside's story. Renagade F!Shep has finished training as a Spectre, so there's no reason to hang around and fight with Saren anymore. Or is there? Переклад історії inthenightside. Продовження "Триваючої боротьби". Шепард-відступник завершила своє тренування на Спектра, отже жодних причин ошиватись біля Сарена та задирати його. Хіба ні?


**Продовження «Триваючої боротьби». Шепард-відступник завершила своє тренування на Спектра, отже жодних причин ошиватись і постійно сваритись із Сареном. Хіба ні?**

Переклад розповіді шановної чи шановного **inthenightside.**

**Знайти оригінал можна за наступним лінком:**  
** www. /s/7261528/1/Battlegrounds**

**(прибрати пробіли)**

**ПОПЕРЕДЖЕННЯ! WARNING! **

**Історія містить насилля, секс.**

**Disclaimer: Всі права належать розробникам гри, себто BioWarе.**

**Ні на що не претендую, гроші не отримую.**

Шепард опустила свій погляд вниз на тренувальний майданчик. Вони із Сареном стояли на оглядовій платформі під стелею високого куполоподібного приміщенні. Арена внизу нагадувала закинутий склад із контейнерами, ящиками та проходами.

Звідси було дуже добре видно, як двоє учасників змагання, які полюють одне на одного на змодельованій місцевості.

Для зручності на поручнях розташовувався дисплей, який відображав статистичні дані, внутрішні органи контестантів та поточне місцезнаходження. Коли вона спостерігала, один із двох, туріанець, очевидно налаштувався чекати, коли його опонент – азарі – зайде на територію досяжності.

Зазвичай вони використовували тренувальні боєприпаси та спеціальну броню, на якій містився інтерфейс ВІ(1), який рахував симульовані пошкодження. Якщо певна частина броні отримувала достатню кількість пошкоджень, то вона вимикалась. Якщо ж ушкоджень отримано забагато, то вимикалась вся броня й солдат, вдягнений у неї, «помирав» та мав чекати закінчення симуляція, щоб знову мати змогу рухатись. Це був дуже ефективний спосіб імітувати оглушення чи ураження від гранати або вибухівки, а також уникнути суперечок чи влучив постріл, чи ні.

Авжеж, ближній бій залишався досить реальним, й з тренувальними патронами чи ні, отриманий удар болів.

«Схоже вони розважаються», зазначила Шепард до Сарена, який оглядав просування суперників із виразом, що відповідав злегка насупленому у людей. Він промовчав. Не дивно.

Щось змінилось у їхніх стосунках, ймовірно після отримання нею повного статусу Спектра. Жінка не могла пояснити. І зміна була не на краще. Ближче до кінця її тренування, вони майже ладнали, незважаючи на всі свої суперечки. Двічі це навіть вилилось у дещо більш особисте змагання, але не на цьому їй хотілось зосереджуватись. Вона сумнівалась чи захоче коли-небудь повторити останній раз, проте це питання більше ніколи не піднімалось.

Вони виконали досить напружене, небезпечне завдання, що розпочалось з простого розслідування про злом до надійно захищеної біотехнологічної лабораторії. Потім це перетворилось у викриття широкомасштабної конспірації. Вирішили цю ситуацію вони із щедрим застосування грубої сили, високої вогневої моці, вияву продуманої тактики та гарної порції чистого везіння. Опісля Сарен виголосив у своїй чарівній манері, що з нього досить – тренувати людину, і так як за якимось дивовижним збігом, що зовсім не має відношення до її здібностей, вона жива, цілком можливо їй бути Спектром та хоча б раз – корисною. Шепард не знала, коли його уїдливі зауваження почали її розважати радше ніж доводити до сказу, але це сталось й вона була дуже здивованою.

Тепер він поводився зовсім по-іншому. Більше не ображав, не робив єхидні зауваження, але був стриманим та у якомусь незмінно поганому настрої, що не призводив, як зазвичай, до прямого насилля. За образами вона не сумувала, але їхні словесні баталії, енергійні та суперницькі, їй подобались. Різка зміна просто бентежила, бо жінка не розуміла у чому причина. Може Сарена просто дратувало, що вона продовжує вештатись неподалік, навіть якщо з його власної провини. Це б підійшло. Клятий туріанець.

Подорож сюди, до Наболу, була його ідеєю, а не навпаки. У всякому разі такою була його умова. Він виголосив, що її тренування добігло кінця, й вона отримає повний статус Спектра від Ради та на кілька днів приєднається до нього на тренувальному об'єкті Наболу.

Подібно до того, як у Альянсу була Станція Пінакл, Рада Цитаделі тримала Набол, невеличку станцію у забороненій зоні космосу, яка призначалась для тренування Спектрів та інших спеціалістів, а також персоналу C-sec*. Іноді, як люб'язність, вони брали на тимчасово тренування учасників інших військових організацій із рас, які входять до Ради. Проте подібне траплялось рідко. Це був першосортний ігровий майданчик й насправді Шепард була не проти поїздки. Завжди весело пограти з рештою класу, особливо коли ти нова дитина й маєш розбити пару голів, аби отримати певну повагу. Хоча веселощі дещо псувала присутність вічно насупленого туріанця.

Вона критично оглядала перебіг змагання, «То як вони?»

«Не дуже», зробив висновок інший голос досить піднесено, й Шепард різко обернулась, роздратована тим, що не почула як до неї підкрався новоприбулий. Чи, радше, новоприбулі, відмітила вона із іще більшим невдоволенням.

Той, хто заговорив, темнолиций туріанець із хитромудрими білими відмітинами на обличчі, мав на собі важку броню темно-сірого та криваво-червоного кольору. Його зелені очі здивовано блимнули до неї. Жінка відповіла особливо крижаним поглядом. Вона й до цього чула його ім'я та знала, що він теж Спектр.

Одразу за ним – інший туріанець, але цього разу – жінка, із нечастим жовтим маркуванням на світло-сірому обличчі, броня – середньоважка, блискуча чорна із синіми оздобленнями. На шпичаках її вигнутого головного гребня були нанизані декілька нешироких металевих кілець, у, здається, обраних навмання місцях. Вони виглядали частково врізаними у шипи. Шепард не була певна чи це були прикраси, чи протези після поранень.

Вони обоє рухались впевнено, сповнені досвіду, що означало можливість проблем для Шепард.

Сарен навіть не потурбувався повернутись. «Вітаю, Найлус. Нісана». Здавалось він продовжував спостерігати за бійкою внизу. «Маєш рацію. В'яле виконання». Він повернувся та кивнув до туріанців.

Нісана відверто оцінила жінку поглядом, її яскраві жовті очі сповнені цікавості. «Ти Шепард, людина-Спектр».

«Винна за усіма пунктами», холодно підтвердила жінка. «Так розумію, ти теж Спектр?»

«Так», туріанка різко відкинула голову назад.

«Як мило», заявила Шепард. «Ну, в такому випадку це навіть зручно. Але, мабуть, я пропустила лист із нагадуванням. То який підходящий протокол для цього? Зібратись разом у якомусь барі з купою випивки, гучна бійка обов'язкова?»

Нісана засміяла, «Є така можливість». Вона кивнула в сторону тренувальної зони, «Або можна влаштувати кілька раундів там внизу». Туріанка знов труснула голову. Шепард знала цей вираз від Сарена. Виклик. «Найлус та я допомагаємо Охороні Цитаделі влаштувати короткі військові випробування. Проте пізніше місце буде вільним. То ти як?»

Шепард пильно на неї подивилась, потім почала посміхатись. «Я в грі, якщо і ти. Тільки правила розкажи».

Вираз обличчя туріанки змінився на щось, Шепард могла побитись об заклад, схоже на неї саму. «А що, існують якісь правила?» перепитала вона, у голосі ввічливе здивування. «Я навіть не знала».

Сарен зашипів попередження, «Шепард».

Від утримався додати більше, проте міг би вже знати. Шепард просто ніяк не могла навчитись відступати від будь-чого та не збиралась розпочинати зараз.

«Згода», відповіла вона Нісані.

Сарен просто похитав головою.

Найлус засміявся, «Отже, Сарен. Ти тепер працюєш з людським Спектром?»

Шепард повернулась до нього обличчям, різка відповідь уже на кінчику язика, проте Сарен вже заперечно хитав головою, «Авжеж ні. Шепард тут на тренуванні, от і усе».

Його тон був спокійним, зневажливим, і врешті-решт Шепард вирішила не коментувати.

Поглянувши вниз Нісана покликала свого Напарника. «Нумо, Найлусе. Схоже ці двоє нарешті закінчили, й поле чисте».

Темнолиций туріанець знову розсміявся, «Гаразд. Побачимось пізніше».

Зачекавши поки не затихне легке поцокування кроків двох інших Спектрів Сарен перевів погляд на Шепард.

«Що?» спитала вона, автоматично захищаючись.

«Може ти захочеш подивитись на них в дії».

«І з цим я припускаю, що ти намагаєшся мені натякнути, що я втрапила в халепу».

Він навіть не удостоїв це відповіддю.

Зайнявши своє місце поруч із ним, цього разу людина прислухалась до його поради.

Згодом жінка обережно промовила, «Ой».

«Отож».

Шепард похитала головою, вражена побаченим. Ці двоє були не просто вправні, вони були до дідька приголомшливі. Проти них виступало дванадцять військових, компетентних, не простих піхотинців, й вони проривались крізь опір за просто так. Їхньої тактики свідчила, що вони дуже добре знають трюки одне одного, але навіть так…

«Ти це бачив? Він навіть не повернувся побачити, що зліва від нього, коли вирушив по того солдата. Як він може залишати себе таким відкритим?»

«На тій стороні Нісана. Йому не треба перевіряти, бо знає, що вона там. Так він може використати свій час з більшою користю».

Вдвох вони спостерігали як Найлус у близькому бою знешкодив іще одного солдата, зобразивши удар, який у реальному бою вирвав би невдасі горло. Так що солдат слухняно впав й прикинувся мертвим, хоча їй здалось як вона почула лайку.

«Це дуже ризиковано. Покладатись на свого партнера це одне, а це вже занадто. Це безглуздо, він же не знає, чи вона там та насторожі на додачу до всього».

Сарен мовчав, й вона продовжувала, «Авжеж, на таку взаємодовіру цікаво дивитись, але колись це його вб'є». Жінка похитала головою, «Не думаю, що хтось із людей буде настільки дурним, аби робити подібне».

«Мабуть так воно і є», заявив Сарен, його голос незвично м'який, що зазвичай свідчило про його злість.

«У будь-якому випадку, якщо ти все іще прислуховуєшся до порад того, хто вже не вищий за рангом, у будь-якому випадку, я б порадив стежити за Нісаною».

Він справді мав рацію, знехотя мала визнати жінка і це зовсім не покращувало настрій, особливо коли вона прекрасно розуміла, що втрапила в халепу.

«Якби би ти оцінив цих двох?» запитала вона, спостерігаючи як Нісана вступила у близький бій ось іще з одним туріанцем. «Ця жінка рухається як довбаний велоцераптор», подумала Шепард із заздрісним захопленням. Вона здавалась швидшою за свого партнера Спектра та агресивнішою із них двох.

Сарен знизав плечима, «У тренуванні, подібному до цього, один на один я можу знешкодити обох. Насправді, вже робив це. Проти двох, жодних шансів. Як ти бачиш, вони звикли битись як команда, і це їм дуже добре вдається. Не зміг би знешкодити, серйозно не поранивши їх».

Брови жінки поповзли вверх, «У тренувальному бою, маєш на увазі. Як щодо реального?»

Туріанець знову знизав плечима, «Не знаю. Залежить, звичайно, від випадку та конкретної ситуації, та існує ймовірність, що закінчиться тим, що з одним ми лежатимемо мертві, а другий залишиться у важкому стані. Не те що коли-небудь це трапиться. Ми на одному боці. І Найлус колись був моїм учнем».

Шепард цього не знала, та вирішила не коментувати.

«Ясно», вона знов поглянула на туріанку, «Якісь іще поради стосовно цього?»

Сарен на мить задумався. «Не змагайся з нею у стрільбі, в ціль попадає краще за тебе. Влаштуй засідку, краще декілька, з вибухівкою, може світло-шумовими снарядами. Якщо цього не вистачить, що дуже ймовірно, якщо вступиш у ближній бій, пам'ятай, що вона любить користуватись своїми пазурами, які посилені гострими краями рукавичок. Рефлекси в неї кращі, але легко втрачає самоконтроль, відволікається, коли зачепити її гордість, тому глузування може ефективно подіяти на неї. У порівнянні із тобою, їй не вистачає уяви, отже незвичайна тактика її здивує. У цьому твоя перевага, тому використай це проти неї».

Шепард моргнула, а потім кивнула.

«О, і Шепард?» Він навіть не дивився на неї. «Мене аж ніяк не стосується якщо через свою звичку говорити, перш ніж думати, ти колись втрапиш в халепу, але навіть не думай викликати на змагання цих двох одночасно та втягувати мене в це. Або ж приймати виклик, якщо їм сяйне така блискуча ідея».

«Звичайно ж ні. Навіть і не думала про таке», збрехала жінка, мабуть не дуже переконуюче. Відвернувшись від поруччя, почала спускатись до тренувального майданчику.

Пройшло достатньо часу, перш ніж Шепард нарешті повернулась до житла, де їх приписали на час перебування на станції. Вони знову жили вдвох в одній квартирі, хоч могло бути гірше. Принаймні, спальні були окремі, що позбавляло її від моторошної туріанської версії хропіння, яке видавав Спектр уві сні. Або прикидався, вона все іще не могла вирішити, чи робив він аби просто її подратувати.

Боротись із Нісаною було весело. Авжеж, це була не зовсім повноцінна бійка, але досить наближено до неї, аби примусити відчувати себе живою, насторожі, дійсно собою. Це мабуть, не зовсім нормально, припускала жінка, але так вона була влаштована й саме таким було її життя. Закінчилось приблизно нічиєю, адже технічно вони мали б вважатися мертвими, проте це не зупинило жодну із них у спробі відлупцювати одна одну. Було по-хорошому весело, вони навіть кілька разів зупинялись аби повторити іншій незнайомий рух, чи продемонструвати альтернативний контрудар.

Нісана була швидка як змія та кмітлива, й впевнена без пихи. Спочатку вона недооцінила Шепард, через те, що та людина, проте досить швидко переглянула цю оцінку.

Вони разом залишили тренування з незначними синцями та нововіднайденою високою оцінкою здібностей одне одної.

Жінка з'ясувала, що туріанка їй дійсно подобається, чого вона не очікувала. Може правда була у тому, що всі вони були Спектрами, та багато спільного, аби поладнати.

У будь-якому випадку, це була достойна бійка.

Хоча, коли в неї з'явилась змога озирнутись, Сарен вже зник із свого спостережного пункту. Мабуть, вже давно, думала вона. Її трохи розізлило, що туріанець навіть не лишився подивитись, хоч і не відомо чому.

Нарешті у квартирі, жінка вибралась із броні та попрямувала в душ. Гаряча вода трохи послабила біль, навіть якщо на шкірі лишились ефектні синці. Вона ніяк не відреагувала почувши шурхіт зовні, потім звук дверей та знайоме цокання кроків.

Мабуть, варто було б замкнути двері, але у минулому це не стримало його, коли до його кістяної голови приходила думка побалакати з нею.

Це був не перший раз, коли Сарен заставав її в душі. Звичка, від якої жінка не змогла його відучити. Вона пробувала кидатись речами, лаятись, обливати холодною водою, будь-що, за винятком, реального застосування сили. Нічого спрацьовувала. Може він і розумів загальну теорію пристойності та манер, але вважав недоцільною. Не зовсім його провина. Наскільки їй було відомо, туріанців зовсім не хвилювала нагота та, у цьому відношенні, вони знаходили людську концепцію скромності надзвичайно дивною.

Жінка навіть не потурбувалась обернутись аби поглянути на нього.

«Ти не скалічена, і відкритих ран я не бачу», констатував Сарен, «Це викликає здивування».

Шепард пирхнула, «Сподівавсь на інший результат?»

«Ні, але розглядав таку ймовірність. У будь-якому випадку, я за тебе більше не відповідаю, то що б ти не робила із собою, мені байдуже».

«Рада чути», огризнулась жінка, зрештою повернувшись та роздратовано втупила в нього погляд. «Іще щось треба?»

Він труснув головою, «Ні, нічого особливого».

Шепард знову фиркнула та відвернулась. Й почувши як закрились за ним двері, задалась собі питанням, якого дідька він хотів в першу чергу.

Вдягнувши комплект звичайного цивільного одягу, повернулась до маленької вітальні. Сарен був очевидно занятим біля терміналу екстранету, хоча й не зрозуміло чим саме.

«Нісана сказала, що ввечері із Найлусом будуть у якійсь місцевій забігайлівці. Не хочеш приєднатися?»

«Дякую, я відмовлюсь», Спектр навіть не підняв на неї очей.

Шепард знизала плечима, «Роби як знаєш».

Повернулась піти, а потім згадала.

«Що Найлус мав на увазі коли спитав, чи працюємо ми разом?» запитала жінка, і зрозуміла, що зачепила за живе, коли туріанець майже непомітно здригнувся. «Я подумала, це щось на кшталт евфемізму на коханців, чи щось таке, але, здається, я помиляюсь».

«До цього це немає жодного відношення», відповів він, спокійно, нарешті піднявши на неї погляд. «Він мав на увазі спитати, чи ми працюємо як постійна команда».

Шепард схилила голову набік, звичка, яку вона перейняла від нього, «І усе?»

Сарен не дивився їй в очі, що також було новим. «Здебільшого». Він зневажливо помахав рукою. «Це культурне, не думаю, що зрозумієш. Нічого особливого».

Жінка на згоду кивнула головою, мовчки, але подумки зробила собі позначку, згадати пізніше. Навіть не маючи із чим порівнювати, вона була певна, що він щойно їй збрехав, або, принаймні, сильно спотворив правду. Щось тут вона прогледіла, чого не любила. Проте пряма пред'ява буде намарною. У попередніх випадках цей підхід ніколи не закінчувався добре.

Знизавши плечима, вона пішла.

Вони погодились на місці, що з якоїсь причини назвалось «Розколина», але в той час, як поміж відвідувачів не було видно жодних людей, вона не помітила неприязних поглядів жодних спрямованих на неї. Заклад був лише трохи пошарпаним, не зовсім діра, а напої виявились несподівано стерпними.

Та й компанія – теж непогана.

Шепард мала рацію в одному – туріанці чи ні, з двома Спектрами можна було легко поладнати.

Вона задоволено спостерігала, як Найлус розповідав іще одну історію настільки надмірну, що швидше за все таки була правдивою, а Нісана охоче оспорювала істинність його заяв. Обмінюючись із ними військовими історіями Шепард дійшла висновку, що має більше спільного з ними, ніж із більшістю солдат Альянсу, яких зустрічала. Тривожна така думка.

Нісана нарешті знехотя визнала, що Найлус все ж таки має рацію, й у відплату прибрала до рук вазочку із безкоштовними закусками з їхнього столу. Шепард навіть не уявляла, що це за невеликі, фіолетового кольору, кубічні грудочки, але вони пахли так в'язко-солодко, що вже від самої думки скуштувати щось подібне її шлунок крутило. Звичайно, не те, щоб її організм витримав би декстро-білкову їжу. У всякому разі, туріанці, здавалось, обожнювали ці ласощі.

Вона побачила, як Найлус вихопив один із шматочків, коли Нісана відволіклась на якийсь спір за кілька столів від них, та вкинув до рота. Це виглядало не зовсім приємно, але жінка була поміж інопланетянами вже досить довго аби хвилюватись з приводу того, як вони їдять. Могло бути й гірше. Принаймні, туріанці майже не жували, і їй траплялись люди із паскуднішим етикетом.

«Отже, ти теж колишній учень Сарена?» нарешті спитала Шепард. На його кивок, продовжила, «Як ти його витримував?»

«З ним нелегко поладнати», визнав Найлус. «Зараз ми друзі, але в мене є шрами, які нагадують, що він дійсно не любить коли йому грубіянять». Він посміхнувся, «Хочеш побачити?»

У відповідь жінка теж посміхнулась. «О так, це оригінально. Такого я ще не чула».

Нісана почала сміятись, «І тут вона тебе підловила». Майже одразу до неї приєднався Найлус, зовсім не образившись.

Зазвичай Шепард було начхати на розповіді про життя-буття інших, та щось було в цих двох таке, що викликало зацікавлення.

«Скільки ви вже працюєте разом?»

Туріанка знизала одним плечем, «Мабуть, десь роки чотири?» та поглянула на Найлуса, щоб підтвердив. Він кивнув, «Вийшло непогано, й так значно веселіше».

«Так. Можу в це повірити», сухо відповіла жінка, поглядом відверто оцінюючи Найлуса. Так, могла б. Наскільки їй відомо, за туріанськими стандартами Найлус вважався досить помітним. Його забарвлення із темним обличчям, білі відмітини та яскраво-зелені очі точно мали б бути привабливими, а мати його поруч видавалось непоганим.

Нісана знов засміялась, металеві кільця у її вигнутому гребні зблиснули, коли вона відкинула голову. «Я не це мала на увазі. Хоча в тому, що ти подумала, він теж непоганий».

«Ну дякую за вотум довіри», забурчав Найлус доброзичливо. Посміявшись промовив до Шепард, «Що Ніса забула згадати, то це те, що коли вона не зі мною, то зі своїм уявленні про розваги, зазвичай потребує двох партнерів».

«І що?» озвалась туріанка, зовсім незворушно. «Спектр має бути спроможним виконувати роботу двох нормальних солдат одночасно, хіба ні? А яке в тебе виправдання?»

Абсолютно не ображено він засміявся та сказав щось, що перекладач Шепард не міг зрозуміти, і Нісана майже фиркаючи відповіла, «О, це не чесно. І я не чула від тебе жодних скарг з приводу цього».

«Я й не скаржився. Просте спостереження», Найлус вишкірився, показуючи занадто багато зубів, і його партнерка похитавши головою засміялась.

Шепард тільки підняла брови на цю розмову. Рівень подробиць про їхнє особисте життя її зовсім не турбувало. Щодо сексу туріанці не були соромливими, тим менше обговорюючи, а солдати іще менше. Вона повністю схвалювала, як Нісана буквально задовольняє свої потреби.Не зовсім те, чому Шепард надавала перевагу, бо не любила, коли її переважають за кількістю, навіть у ліжку, але якщо туріанка вподобала таке, то хай щастить.

Дивувала легкість, із якою вони спілкувались. Вони очевидно були близькими й, здавалось, без жодних ревнощів. Безсумнівно, були і коханцями, була досить помітною турбота одне про одного, але без романтичних почуттів, у тому вигляді, як вони уявлялись Шепард, й нею трохи зневажались. Їхні стосунки належали до певного виду, не засновані на романі, чи чомусь, що вона могла б чітко визначити.

Це жінку трохи бентежило. Люди-солдати, воюючи разом могли та ставали близькими, але не до такого рівня, й навіть звикнувши до тактик одне одного, змогли б працювати так злагоджено, чи настільки довіряти одне одному. Це було просто безглуздо. І зазвичай не спали одне з одним, бо це тільки все ускладнювало й призводило до всяких сподівань та безглуздої поведінки у всіх причетних сторін. Не варто змішувати бій та романтичні зв'язки. Просто ніколи не спрацьовувало й відволікаючись закінчував трупом.

Може це просто особливість туріанців.

Нісана швидко поглянула на людину, «Ти не розумієш цього, чи не так? Чому ми працюємо командою».

Шепард знизала плечима, «У мене склалось враження, що Спектри працюють поодинці».

«Ні», втрутився Найлус, «тільки деякі. Та це особистий вибір. Ми шукаємо, що для нас підходить краще та приймаємо це. Поглянь на це з іншого боку. Поруч із тобою той, на кого ти можеш покластись та довірити прикрити спину, а якщо справи підуть кепсько, принаймні помреш у гарній компанії».

Жінка насупила брови, «Я розумію, чому ви об'єднуєтесь. Просто динаміка цього всього мене трохи збиває с пантелику».

«А може це просто культурні відмінності», безтурботно заявила Нісана. «Для представників нашого виду це досить звична річ». Вона засміялась. «Мабуть, якісь пережитки еволюції. Ваші предки збивались до пари задля продовження роду та безпеки, інстинктивний та емоційний вибір партнера побудований довкола цього». Вона опустила свої мандибули у раптовій, жорстокій посмішці. «Наші ж парувалися для полювання та боротьби із тими, чиї вміння та навички найкраще доповнювали їхні, із першорядною метою – виживання. Може в цьому полягає різниця. Не дуже мороч собі голову».

«Як я вже казав, це особистий вибір кожного», додав Найлус. «Аби тільки працювало. Достатньо туріанців, яким подобається працювати самостійно». Він посміхнувся, «Сама знаєш один прекрасний приклад. Можливо, так чинитимеш ти, та наступні Спектри із людей. Може ти як Сарен».

«Заледве», фиркнула вона і обоє туріанців засміялись з її тону.

«То», Шепард вдумливо поглянула на туріанця, тоді наполегливо, «здається, ти знаєш багато кумедних історій, то може якійсь нескромні про Сарена?»

«О ні», Найлус похитав головою, удавано нажаханий затріпотів мандибулами. «Навіть, якби й знав, не те що я знаю, не сказав би. Сама знаєш, на що він схожий, коли розлютиться. Нічого не скажу».

«Боягуз», прокоментувала Нісана уїдливо, лагідно штурхнувши ліктем, від чого він знову забурчав.

Шепард вишкірившись, похитала головою й сьорбнула свого напою. О так, з цими двома було весело.

Шепард повернулась до своєї квартири, трохи втомлена, але задоволена своїм виконанням. Останні кілька днів були досить виснажливими, - окрім бойової підготовки, тренування влючало ознайомлення з найновішою технікою та модернізацією зброї. А саме її зацікавив новий тип запалювальних гранат, які Шепард не терпілось застосувати у справжньому бою.

Сьогодні в переважно практикувалась у стрільбі, до якої зазвичай входив цілий асортимент різних вправ. Стріляла вона непогано, та їй просто не вистачало сталої точності, як у Сарена та двох інших Спектрів. Як правило, точність Шепард міняла на щось із більшою вогневою потужністю, і це її трохи дратувало.

Після тренування з рукопашного бою з групою спеціалістів із C-Sec. Вона посміхнулась, пригадавши її настрій значно покращився. Весело, неважко та непоганий спосіб зняти стрес.

Її посмішка дещо зів'яла. Шкода, що доступне було тільки це. Нічого не поробиш: тут знаходилась лиш жменька людей, й жоден з них не бував там, де вона проводила вільний час. Бажання спробувати та довідатись про них було не настільки сильним, переважно тому, що коли вони не терпіли місця, які вона обирала, то зможуть її зацікавити. Вона була не настільки в розпачі аби шукати тимчасової компанії одного із інопланетян, отже ці розваги мусять почекати її повернення в ті частини космосу, де люди трапляються частіше.

Авжеж, достатній вибір тимчасових компаній перед її перебуванням на Наболі, не допомагав. Ті кілька днів, на які вона застрягла в Цитаделі чекаючи коли вирішиться вся паперова робота та їй буде доставлене нове обладнання, вона мала деякий час на розваги.

В барі першого класу "Темна Зоря" вона відсвяткувала своє призначення на посаду Спектра із привабливим піхотинцем Альянсу. Хоч його виконання таки відповідало її очікуваним стандартам, але, як не дивно, невідомо чому — не вдовольнило.

Днем чи двома пізніше, вона випивала із хлопцями із персоналу C-Sec. Як година була досить пізньою, й вони лишившись удвох із одним туріанців із їхньої різнорідної групи, нетвереза та цікавою вона почала його клеїти. Багатообіцяючий молодий офіцер, досить привабливий за туріанськими стандартами. Жінка не пригадувала його ім'я, але пам'ятала, що на обличчі в нього були гарні сині відмітини, й що спочатку його шокувала її зацікавленість. Вийшло досить весело. Хоч і без жодних питань, хто домінував у їхньому рандеву. Разом із тим, його м'якість та готовність рахуватися із її бажаннями було приємним досвідом, от тільки не вистачало того невловимого збудження та небезпеки, які вона відчувала із Сареном.

Що доводило, як не прикро, що вона просто не перетворилась у закоренілу ксенофілку, із чим набагато легше розібратись. З туріанцями було гарно, але жінка шукала особливі якості, на які важче натрапити, ніж вона очікувала спочатку. Сам факт, що не зовсім зрозуміло, що це взагалі за якості, теж не допомагав. Чергові ускладнення в житті, за яке вона не збиралась дякувати.

Чимось втішало, що Сарен ніяким чином не міг би знати про її експерименти із офіцером C-Sec. Якби і знав, то, перш за все, надірвав від сміху свій пластинчатий живіт, а потім почав з неї глузувати. Не те, що це когось стосується, окрім неї.

Принаймні, спостерігаючи за Найлусом та Нісаною на тренувальному марші крізь змодельовані джунглі Шепард хоч трохи розважилась.

В останні кілька днів Сарена траплявся їй нечасто через великі розходження в розкладі, й виявивши його у їхній спільній вітальні здивувалась.

Судячи з його вигляду, той збирався йти, складаючи досить важку з вигляду снайперську гвинтівку, щоб прикріпити до броні.

Зваживши на гвинтівку, подумки знизала плечима. Нікому із них не дозволялося мати вогнепальну зброю у помешканні, і це мало сенс. Очевидно, Сарен вважав себе винятком із правила і, у його випадку, ніхто б не наважився спробувати та змусити притримуватись цього правило. Шепард не могла їх звинувачувати.

Він коротко кивнув до жінки.

«Що це таке?» спитала вона, маючи на увазі гвинтівку.

«Прототип, іще не має маркування», відповів Спектр, поглядаючи на зброю з неясним невдоволенням. «Як на мене — не дуже, але може Нісані буде більше до вподоби».

Жінка не змогла придушити посмішку, «Останній раз я бачила їх на арені із джунглями, проти оперативної групи із трьох саларіанців. Закінчилось нічиєю, бо вийшов час, та гадаю грали вони на повну».

«Можливо. На це їм вистачає клепки», його тон досить таки сильно натякав, що на відміну від них, у Шепард її не вистачало.

«Все ж цікаво, наскільки вони вправні», неуважно промовила жінка.

Роздратоване гарчання Сарена змусило її здригнутись із несподіванки. «Все думаєш про те, щоб поборотись із ними командою, чи не так?»

«Не розумію, чому б і ні», відповіла вона, склавши руки на грудях. «Вони майстерні, але це не неможливо».

«Забудь. На відстані – можливо, але для нас вони занадто сильні для нас, щоб на це сподіватись, і у близькому бою ми їм не рівня».

Вона насупилась, «Чому ти так кажеш?»

Сарен гаркнув, «Ти спостерігала їх в дії. Бачила як вони працюють як команда?»

«Ну?» жінка не могла зрозуміти в чому проблема, «то зможемо й ми».

Його голос став крижаним, «Ні, не зможемо. Не так».

Шепард відповіла своїм лютим поглядом. «Чому, чорт забирай? В бою у нас це непогано виходить».

Щось змінилось у його позі, попереджаю не тиснути на далі. «Бо ти не довіряєш мені прикривати спину. Витрачаєш забагато часу на роздуми, що я роблю та чому».

Зазвичай вона вже б відступила, та щось в його цілковитій відмові розлютило її досить, щоб не спинитись. «Авжеж, я довіряю тобі прикривати спину, не розумію твоєї позиції».

Може не варто було цього казати. З того як він тримав голову, жінка могла сказати – щось трапиться. Що і сталось, коли він раптом пішов на неї й вона опинилась притиснута обличчям до зачинених дверей, досить сильно, щоб захопити зненацька. Автоматично вона вдарила ліктем назад. Туріанець знав цей прийом, її було про це відому, але з якоїсь причини той навіть не спробував ухилитись, й вона одночасно почула та відчула удар. Це його не відштовхнуло, й раптом він опинився дуже близько, ледве торкаючись її шиї краєм мандибули, а пазурі вп'явши в плече, як попередження. Він загарчав.

«Якого біса ти робиш?» огризнулась вона, не зовсім врівноважено. Жінка не знала, що в нього на думці, але впізнала це гарчання, і у відповідь щось защеміло їй в середині водночас зацікавлено та тривожно. Він мовчав, і вона продовжила, «Це твоя ідея матчу-реваншу?»

Він гаркнув, та Шепард не могла співвіднести значення цього тону, але була переконана, що подібного від нього не чула.

«Ні», Сарен ляснув долонями по дверям та звів голову. Жінка різко повернулась до нього, збита з пантелику. Вона очікувала, що це виллється в насилля, чи секс, чи їхньої комбінації, що було б зрозумілим, але тут все виходило за рамки звичного.

Спектр все іще знаходився занадто близько, вираз обличчя агресивний, не зовсім загрозливий. Його права мандибула трохи перекошена, на щелепі слід синього.

Жінка дуже намагалась, але на мить її пронизала дрож справжнього страху. Вона ніколи не вдаряла його, та навіть не уявляла, як він відреагує. Та досі Шепард завжди вважала, що цього варто уникати, знаючи, що подібне він сприймає досить близько до серця. Міг би ухилитись, але вирішив прийняти цей удар. Її цікавило, чого врешті-решт це їй коштуватиме.

Сарен відштовхнувся, знову на відстані від неї.

«Ні», повторив він холодно. «Зовсім ні. Звичайна демонстрація. Зверни увагу, що я ніяк тобі не нашкодив. Просто діяв без попередження. Ти казала щось про довіру?» Його голос звучав так вперше, не схоже на будь-що чуте нею досі. Він злився, але не як перед чиєюсь жахливою смертю від його рук. Злість холодна, пронизуюча та майже спокійна, й жінка навіть не уявляла, що тут вдіяти.

Не чекаючи на її відповідь, туріанець відвернувся, і цього разу вона не наважилась спробувати залишити останнє слово за собою.

Вона спостерігала, як він йде й ненавиділа, що все іще ледь тремтить після суперечки.

Наступні кілька днів Шепард особливо й не намагалась триматись від Сарена подалі, бо це вважалось би униканням, чим вона не займалась, але на повну використовувала різницю в їхніх розкладах. Тренування займало майже весь час, а весь свій вільний час вона ділила між посиденьками з двома іншими Спектрами та надолужуючи у вивченні інструкцій по використанню нової зброї, з'ясовуючи як із нею поводитись.

За будь-якими поміркованими розрахунками вона була занадто зайнятою, аби думати про якісь інші проблеми, особливо про такі, що самі вирішаться у найближчому майбутньому. Ще кілька днів і вона буде вільною від туріанця із паскудним характером, та нарешті знову матиме свободу обирати свій шлях.

Поведінка Сарена не повинна її турбувати, та все ж.

Жінка похитала головою, дратуючись сама на себе.

Навіть гарний спаринг у повний контакт із азарі-командос не набагато покращило їй настрій, як би не приємно було надерти пихатий синій зад іншопланетянки. Жінка поверталась до квартири прийняти необхідний душ та перевдягнутись.

Авжеж, можна прийняти душ і у тренувальному центрі, але настрою для публічного душу та якихось дотепів від інших стажерів в неї не було. Вона зовсім не була боязкою чи сором'язливою, але в подібному стані занадто велика спокуса відповісти на провокації більше ніж словами, але це не варте проблем, які потім виникнуть. Краще помовчати іще пару днів.

Сарен був всередині, вбраний у якусь сіру уніформу, очевидно, щойно з власного тренування. Він чимось займався біля терміналу ВІ та на її досить таке холодне привітання прошипівши своє.

Залишивши туріанця із його приладами, жінка помилась та перевдягнулась. Закінчивши, виявила, що він іще був у кімнаті та ігнорує її. Це давало гарну можливість його роздивитись.

Це не кидалось в очі, та не дарма ж більшу частину року вона провела у його компанії. Хоча б частково вивчивши його манеру поведінки. Судячи із положення його плечей та кута під яким він нахилив голову, жінка могла сказати – він напружений. До того ж, туріанець ігнорував її умисно, а це дратувало ще більше.

Опріч цього, Спектр скидався на себе набурмосеного. Щось незвичне в обрисах його лівої ноги, й за мить вона зрозуміла, що прихована уніформою, та забинтована від середини стегна та до коліна збоку. «Що з ногою?»

Сарен звів очі, потім глянув на себе, ніби зовсім забув, й не зовсім зрозумів про що мова. Знизав плечима, «Просто подряпина».

«Змагався із Нісаною?»

Він похитав головою. «Шматок Локі (3). Проводили експеримент. Спрацювало не зовсім правильно, та все одно цікаво». Схоже він не бажав вдаватись у деталі. Натомість апатично позирнув на жінку.

«А що ти тут робиш? Я припускав, що ти десь будеш займатися сумнівними розвагами із Найлусом та Нісаною». Голос звучав умисно байдуже, що зазвичай означало несхвалення, та навіть не варте зусиль, щоб продемонструвати його.

Вона і справді збиралась вирушити, але ця самовпевненість роздратувало жінку. «Що з голосом? Заздрісно?»

Він витріщився на неї, навіть не потурбувавшись із відповіддю.

«Невже хвилюєшся, що я затягну когось із них у ліжко та зроблю щось невимовне? Авжеж, це тебе зовсім не стосується».

Він фиркнув, й того жінка зрозуміла, що промазала. «Шепард, мене найменше хвилює виявила ти чи ні, що твій новий фетиш це – туріанці загалом, й відповідно спиш з кимось із них, чи двома разом, або навіть цілою командою стажерів C-sec (2). Хоча це нікого не хвилюватиме».

Чомусь його недбале зауваження іще більше її роздратувало. «Все одно, не твоє діло», огризнулась вона у відповідь.

«Лиш доти, доки твій настрій мене не зачіпає безпосередньо. Що зараз і відбувається». Він замислено глянув на неї й оримав у відповідь ворожий погляд.

Сарена це не спинило, чого вона навіть і не чекала, але й агресії не було. Не поспішаючи, він звівся та підійшов, роздивляючись майже допитливо.

«Що?» гаркнула вона.

Щось змінилось у його поставі, занадто невловиме, аби зрозуміти, та туріанець тільки фиркнув. «Люди. Починаю приходити до висновку, що ви самі не знаєте власних бажань». Схоже мить він зважував це, зрештою трохи схилив голову, ніби прийнявши рішення. «Ми давно встановили, що тонкощі до тебе не доходять. Схоже, я не зміг врахувати це належним чином».

Вона набрала повні легені повітря, щоб заперечити, коли він майже недбало поклав руку їй на ребра, провів вгору, повільно по грудям, взяв в долоню, лише злегка торкаючись великим пальцем яремної впадинки на її горлі.

Їй перехопило подих. Чого б вона не чекала, але щоб її мацали так відверто, настільки було далеко за списком, що явно не на першій сторінці.

Зовсім несподівано та, навіть, що іще більш тривожно, наскільки приємно. Жінка зрозуміла, що тягнеться до його дотику перш ніж змогла себе опанувати. Жодних шансів, що вона так легко піддасться його маніпулюванню. Занадто добре пам'яталось, що Сарен знає як торкатись її, та може змусити втратити контроль над собою. Шепард не збиралась знову так ризикувати. Одного разу було більш ніж достатньо.

«І що це ти робиш?»

«Ти надто напружена», він заявив похмуро. «Й допоки я знав лише два способи випустити пару, які тобі підходять. Я не в настрої битись із тобою, та з тебе на сьогодні досить синців. Мені теж не завадило б розслабитись. То як. Мені продовжувати?»

Його палець зачепив шкіру, і їй знову довелося стримуватись.

«Звичайно, існує інша альтернатива», продовжив Сарен сухо, голосом, яким міг би перераховувати різні варіанти модернізації зброї. «Не в курсі, чи є на цій станції люди, які тебе можуть зацікавити, та, схоже, Найлус подобається тобі достатньо. Можу зв'язатись із ним й, цілком ймовірно, що він підіграє, якщо тобі спаде на думку поекспериментувати. Судячи із меблів, що я тут бачив, не певний, що це можливо технічно – прив'язати його до ліжка, якщо задумаєш таке. Але, якщо хочеш, можу його потримати». Його ліва мандибула злегка піднялась від щелепи, його варіант кривої усмішки. «Йому, мабуть, теж сподобається».

У жінки відвисла щелепа, просто не могла нічого вдіяти. Вона не могла повірити у почуте. Від людини подібна пропозиція виступала б звинуваченням, образою чи, принаймні, поганим жартом над нею. У будь-якому випадку, за таке вона б відірвала голову, людина чи ні. Та дивлячись на нього, навіть вона могла сказати, що той не намагається її образити. Із зусиллям Шепард змусила себе не думати про сказане. «Ти серйозно».

«Мене всі знають за почуття гумору».

«Я знаю. Ти б серйозно це зробив».

Він навіть не зморгнув. «Мала б вже знати: щодо способів досягнення потрібного результату я не дуже вибагливий, а це заледве варте такої турботи. А якщо ти повернешся до того, що вважається за твою розважливу поведінку, то, хай йому біс, чому б і ні? Та судячи з твоєї реакції, можу припустити – не зовсім те, що ти мала на думці. Ну, гаразд. Чого ти хочеш?»

Частина її була переконана, що туріанець намагається її принизити, й жінка розгнівалась, навіть знаючи, що програє у суперечці. «Ти і сам добре знаєш. Намагаєшся змусити мене благати?»

«Ні», абсолютно байдужа відповідь. «І ні, я не знаю, чого ти насправді хочеш. Знов повторюю своє питання»,

Він не тримав її. Продовжував торкатись, от і все. Так, ніби сам забув про свою руку в неї на грудях. Сарен явно не збирався наполягати або гладити аби переконати. Було б значно простіше, якби він зробив подібне, набагато легше потім на нього ображатись. Але, навіть так, Шепард відчувала, що поступається.

«Гаразд», процідила вона крізь зуби. «Нема потреби запрошувати сюди гарного Спектра. Тебе вистачить». Насправді, навіть більше, ніж зможе впоратись. Якби вона була спроможна згадати про здоровий глузд, значно краще піти до Найлуса, але чорт її забирай, перш ніж скаже таке Сарену. «Це все, що ти хотів почути?»

Сарен не відповів прямо, «Ось це я вже бачив раніше, але не можу зрозуміти». Промовив він, дивно спокійно. «Що саме це ти робиш зараз? Я розумію боротьбу, як передумову до сексу, бо так іноді чинять туріанці. Але це інше, і, цілком очевидно, що тобі це не подобається. То як правильно назвається така поаедінка?»

«Не все так просто», огризнулась жінка. Як таке пояснити?

«Тільки якщо ти вирішиш ускладнити». Туріанець продовжував на неї дивитись тим незрозумілим поглядом, як на надзвичайно складний шифр, який він ніяк не міг розгадати. Зненацька Сарен звів іншу руку, торкнувся її обличчя, вістря пазура на великому пальці опинилось під її лівим оком. Від подібного жінка мала б втратити самовладання, особливо знаючи, що його кігті не просто загострені, але й приховують маленькі леза. Та, з якоїсь причини, її більше не турбували шкода, які він може завдати своїми пазурами чи лезами. Він був небезпечнішим за таке.

«Давай, задля різноманітності, спробуємо це спростити. Мене не цікавить маніпулювання тобою. Жодних зобов'язань. Я просто тебе хочу. Якщо станеться так, що ти в настрої, це плюс для обох. Якщо ні, скажи мені відвалити, то так я і зроблю, питання не обговорюється. І тоді я буду вдячним, якщо знайдеш спосіб розвіятись, бо твоя поведінка випробовує моє терпіння. Та зрештою, це рішення за тобою. Якщо ж ти не прислухаєшся до моєї поради та не будеш розважливою, більше нічого я не зможу і не робитиму. В будь-якому випадку, від цього моя думка про тебе не зміниться». Він схилив голову набік. «Це зрозуміло?»

Шепард втупилась у нього поглядом, не знаючи, що сказати, бо такого явно не чекала. Резонно вона мала певність, що їх попередні рази були приємними, але, за якоюсь несказаною угодою, вони це не обговорювали. Сарен ніколи не виказував зацікавленості, а якби й зробив щось подібне, вона ніколи не очікувала, що він ось так просто про це скаже. Залишаючи себе відкритим. Окрім випадку, коли для нього все зовсім по-іншому. Жінка просто кивнула.

«Добре. Схоже, якісь основи для спілкування ми заклали», зазначив він сухо. «Давай тепер випробуємо базове розуміння. Хочеш, щоб я відчепився від тебе?»

Роздумувати над питанням не було потреби. «Ні».

«Навіть краще. Принаймні, в чомусь ми можемо погодитись». Повільно провів руками вздовж спереду її тіла, й вона не змогла приховати свою реакцію, коли туріанець ковзнув ними під сорочку, торкаючись шорсткими долонями по дорозі вверх. Вона придушила різкий вдих, коли зібравши у жмені її груди, великими пальцями він майже неуважно почав розтирати соски через тонку тканину нижньої білизни.

Шепард усвідомлювала, що він стежить за нею, точніше, оцінює її реакцію. Хоч і без ворожого наміру, тим не менш, ставало незатишно, викликало бажання напасти у відповідь, хоч зі словами, й вона заледве приборкала цей рефлекс.

Жодних проблем визнати перед собою, що вона його бажає, проте за своїми правилами. Може й не зовсім справедливо, проте єдиний спосіб як вона могла грати.

А виходило не зовсім так. Спиною до стіни. Але Сарен не примушував, не напирав, від чого б «завівся» її інстинкт дати здачі. Схоже, що жоден із них не був хазяїном ситуації. Якби вона вирішила, то вільна була б ухилитись, уникнути його.

На мить, він її відпустив, й взявши пазурами край її сорочки, неспішно потягнув вгору, безперервним, підозріло плавним порухом через голову. Занадто швидко, щоб насторожити, коли її очі закривала тканина. Вона ненавиділа неможливість бачити. Навіть не намагався знерухомити їй руки. Стягнувши сорочку й недбало відкинувши, нахилився до жінки.

Що слугувало подальшим доказом як занадто добре він її знає.

Вона затремтіла, але не від холоду, коли руки туріанця знову знайшли її груди.

Його обличчя, як завжди, було непроникним, але зосередженим.

Жінка прикушувала губу, коли її власне тіло зраджувало, видаючи занадто багато.

«Не можу зрозуміти», промовив він, дивно тихим голосом. «Мав би, а не можу. Тобі подобається, і сама по собі ти не соромишся того, хто ти й що тобі до вподоби. І все ж, продовжуєш придушувати свої інстинкти». Схиливши голову ближче, мандибулами ледь відчутно провів вигином її шиї, ніби щось випробовуючи, потім відхилився, й жінка знову затремтіла. «Хм. Ні, не зовсім. Ти просто не хочеш, аби я бачив твою реакцію». Промовив Сарен здивовано й жінка відсахнулась. «Навіщо робити подібне?»

Вона подумала промовчати, хотілось знати, чи зупиниться він у своїй справі, щоб отримати відповідь, але він не зупинявся.

Не зовсім доступне у словами. «Самозбереження», нарешті відповіла жінка.

Сарен здавався щиро спантеличеним такими словами, чого вона ще не бачила.

«Але чому? Яку тактичні переваги я отримаю з цього?» Він похитав головою, «Поясни мені. Ти довіряєш настільки, що битись пліч-о-пліч, та прикривати спину, але автоматично допускаєш, що я завдам тобі шкоди при першій же нагоді, тоді, як питання лише про взаємне задоволення?»

«Ну, не зовсім так», заперечила Шепард, тоді зітхнула. Очевидно, просто так не відступиться.

«Просто здоровий глузд. Ніколи не дозволяй іншим побачити, коли цінуєш щось чи турбуєшся за когось, бо інакше спробують відібрати або маніпулювати тобою. І не кажи, що не живеш за цим правилом».

Сарен зморгнув і вона зустріла його погляд, спонукаючи не погодитись.

Зрештою він кивнув. «Вагома підстава. Проте даної ситуації не стосується. Мені вже відомо, що це тобі подобається. Жодної різниці, тут ми в однаковому положенні». Він знову схилив голову, й жінка здригнулась відчувши, як пройшовся вздовж її шиї його язик, шорсткий як у кота. Туріанець низько загарчав, тихо, але з відвертим задоволенням, «Я би сказав, ми в однаковій мірі впливаємо одне на одного».

На таке недбале зізнання, у жінки широко розплющились очі. Вона знала, що туріанець, чи ні, він міг і дійсно брехав, але часто бачивши, як він це робить, принаймні мала певне уявлення, коли Сарен каже правду, а коли – ні. Жодних ознак, що він нещирий, й більше, визнати, що йому це подобається, не склало жодних проблем.

Її увагу від теми відволік легкий доторк зубів на ключиці. Порух пальцями і з легким тріском тканини її бюстгальтер упав. «Ти шахруєш», зауважила вона, не в змозі приховати вдоволення в голосі.

«Анітрохи. Просто тактично пішов навпростець». Язиком обвів її сосок, й вона втягнула ротом повітря. Навіть і не знала, що він так може. Чи навіть схоче. Одного разу він просто бездоганно зіграв у спокушання, аби лиш довести, що, при бажанні, може, але тоді нічого подібного не було.

Вона зітхнула, тулячись до нього ближче. Й відчуття значно кращі, ніж мали на це право бути.

Він ще трохи попестив її груди, потім опустивши руку, розстебнув її штани. Торкнувшись пазурами стегна жінки, опустився на одне коліно. Затиснувши у кулаки грубу тканину потягнув. Та ковзнула по ногам й жінка не задумуючись переступила її, інстинктивно намагаючись не обмежувати свободу своїх рухів.

Сарен поклав долоню їй на стегно й Шепард застигла. Погладив шкіру великим пальцем і, дивлячись на нього, вона затремтіла. Просто не могла нічого вдіяти, збуджував лиш сам вигляд. Може подібне відбувалось у якійсь з її фантазій, або навіть кількох, не те, що вона сподівалась колись побачити це наяву.

«Зрештою поставила тебе на коліна, так?», промовила вона навмання, але туріанець лише похитав головою, так ніби вважав її слова нерозумними. Тоді він дуже спокійно провів язиком по внутрішній стороні її стегна, й на мить їй перехопило подих.

Розуміла, що має хвилюватись через його зуби та непевну вдачу, але думки губилися. Раптом його пазур прорізав тасьму її трусиків, й перш ніж жінка змогла запротестувати, Сарен знову лизнув, легкий дотик до чутливої шкіри, й вона спромоглась лиш на нерозбірливе мурмотіння.

Іще раз, й цього разу кінчиком язика між її складочок, зачепив клітор, і жінка схлипнула, у пастці хоті та тривоги.

«Ти не можеш серйозно думати про…»

Сарен загарчав, але більше за все — вдоволено. «Шепард, у випадку, якщо ти все іще не помітила, я не маю звички шкодити тим, з ким я знаходжусь, маючи на меті обопільне задоволення. Я не вкушу тебе, тільки, якщо захочеш й прямо про це мені скажеш. Закрий, чорт забирай, нарешті рота».

Вона втішила себе тим, що якщо він бреше, то завжди можна розібратись пізніше. Вона не програє, якщо дозволить йому це зробити.

І ця думка теж вилетіла, коли він почав її вилизувати. Інстинктивно жінка розвела ноги, для кращого доступу й туріанець не забарився чим скористатись. Його язик ковзнув всередину, намацуючи, й нарешті знайшов надзвичайно чутливу точку, що змусило її нерозбірливо вилаятись. Бажання розтікалось її тілом як повільне тління.

Він мав рацію принаймні в одному – вона дійсно напружена й це здавалось непоганим способом трохи розслабитись. І достатньо причин для її тіла розпалитись так швидко. Принаймні так жінка собі це пояснила.

Його язик знову знайшов її клітор, майже ліниво кружляв навколо, і це було останньою краплею. Вона затремтіла, коли оргазм рвонув її нервовою системою, а коліна підігнулись. Та, схоже, на це Сарен також чекав, бо обійнявши її за стегна й талію, врівноважив її, а тоді притягнув до себе вниз.

Шепард взялась за його уніформe, розстібаючи кріплення, допомагаючи роздягнутись. Сарен знову пригорнув її ближче, тим часом вона водила руками по його грудним пластинам.

Вона його хотіла й раціонально це не мало жодного сенсу. Його тіло – занадто дивне, занадто чуже, щоб бути привабливим у традиційному значенні. Дідько, і серед своїх він, мабуть, не був привабливим. Цей блідий колір, шершаві та неоднакові пластини, навіть де не пошрамовані, його частково кібернетичне обличчя, не сприяло цьому. Ані його характер. Торкався Сарен її майстерно торкався, як їй до вподоби, але жінці вистачало здорового глузду не змінювати своєї думки про нього лише через свої потреби.

Та все щось змушувало цього бажати, набагато більше, ніж повинно, й вона знала, як це пояснити.

Шепард вмостилась на його колінах та обійняла ногами. Не зовсім та позиція, яку б вона обрала, проте треба визнати, хоч незважаючи на бажання хотілось зіпхнути його вниз, на підлогу, та осідлати, тут ніхто з них не був зверху. Знаючи його, у цьому, мабуть, і була вся суть, та у будь-якому випадку, компроміс був прийнятним.

Вона безпомилково запрошуючи, покрутилась на ньому, несвідомо посміхаючись на ледь відчутне зрушення, яке означало намір Сарена прийняти запрошення, й вирішила, що це гарна прикмета, адже реально, вона щойно з його допомогою отримала оргазм.

Його руки обійняли жінку за талію, пазурі стислись на її шкірі, й одним різким порухом він повністю зайшов у неї. Вона не змогла стримати тихий зойк задоволення, хоч й не дуже намагалась. Натомість провела руками з внутрішньої сторони його кістяного коміра.

Принаймні тут, вони були в однакових умовах, колись пошукавши потрібну інформацію, вона з'ясувала, де на його тіло більш чутливе та як торкатись, щоб викликати потрібну реакцію.

Знайшовши пальцями одне з таких місць обережно вп'ялась нігтями у м'якшу шкіру. Сарен застогнав, схвалюючи, що дуже добре перекладалось між видами та сіпнувся під нею.

Їй же перехопило подих й бажання розлилось теплом внизу живота.

Вона вперлась ступнями у шпори на його ногах, від чого туріанець низько загарчав, покрутилась на ньому. Вони рухались повільно, майже непевно, нічого схожого на агресивний, швидкий секс, як до цього. Цього разу вони не змагались, не зовсім, й Шепард не зовсім розуміла, як з таким впоратись.

Її підозріла природа змусила пильно до нього придивитись, вишукуючи будь-які ознаки прихованих мотивів чи може самовтіхи, або якоїсь насмішки, проте побачила тільки, що він просто отримує задоволення, тому розумним було зайнятись тим самим.

Вона розслабилась та для проби злегка нахилила стегна, змінюючи кут нахилу, та різко втягнула повітря, коли відчуття значно поліпшились. Ось тут вона схвалювала інакшість його анатомії за химерні й неоднакові виступи та опуклості. Може вона навіть озвучила свої спостереження вголос, бо він щось вдоволено пробурмотів переходячи у стогін, коли жінка знов почала погладжувати його зашийок.

Їй було добре, саме те, що треба й вона припинила над цим розмірковувати.

Шепард відхилилась назад, довіривши йому тримати її, коли бажання стало сильнішим, несамовитою, майже лютою силою саме по собі. Сарен став рухатись швидше й вона зустрічала кожен його поштовх своїм, але темп все одно був повільнішим за звичний для неї. Фокус жінки звузився тільки до того ідеального тертя кожного поруху його тіла проти її, відчуття ширилось, допоки його неможливо буде спинити і вона не витримає.

Жінка не могла не вп'ястися нігтями у його зашийок, від чого Сарен грубо загарчав та смикнув її ближче до себе, різким та сильним порухом, який прорвав ритм, а також решту її самоконтролю. Якась частина її падала, але інстинкт вимагав не залишатись самій, забрати його із собою, й жінка вчепилась у нього, майже з відчаєм, ковзнувши руками на потилицю туріанця, притягувала до себе, у себе. Він знову загарчав, але зовсім не опирався. Відчувши як він смикнувся під нею, чого було достатньо, вона вигнула спину та застогнала.

Оргазм рвонув крізь неї, цього разу несамовитий, як чорні пазурі, й вона затремтіла на ньому, нездатна більше турбуватись про гострі краї чи шершаві пластини, нездатна думати про щось, окрім відчуття звільнення, що пробігло її тілом як розряд блискавки.

Напруження зникло, залишаючи її безвільно розслабленою та задиханою.

Через деякий час вона перевела дух, проте все іще лишалась на тому ж місті, неуважно притулившись щокою до блідої пластини його кістяного коміра. Здоровий глузд повернувся, повільно, коли пульс знову почав битись нормально і вона усвідомила що робить й звела голову.

Це відрізнялось від очікуваного, але беззаперечно приємно

Шепард швидко виплуталась, коли Сарен раптом поворушився. Він звівся на ноги й жінка теж піднялась, критично розглядаючи як він потягується. Вона могла заприсягтись своїм останнім подихом, що у традиційному сенсі нічого особливо привабливого у туріанців загалом не було, та у цьому представнику зокрема, із їхніми гострокутими формами та дивними пропорціями. Але навіть так, вона завжди захоплювалась їхньою недбалою, природженою граційністю із якою вони рухались. Це було притаманно їм усім, але та в ту мить ця риса виразно поставала у Саренові.

Або ж вона настільки звикла до їхнього зовнішнього вигляду, що це більше не викликало у неї огиди.

Шепард зібрала свій одяг, а тоді згадала про стан її нижньої білизни. Роздратовано овівши очима, повернулась до своєї кімнати у пошуках нової.

Коли жінка повернулась, він знову стояв біля терміналу, вдягнений належним чином та задумливо роздивлявся набір схем.

Сарен кинув побіжний погляд як вона підійшла позирнути на дисплей.

«Тобі вже краще?» його тон вдоволений із слідами іронії, майже нормальний, як коли він ображав її, а вона у відповідь – його, і, якимось чином, вони майже ладнали.

«Посередньо», відповіла вона в тій самій манері, і його мандибули смикнулись ніби в посмішці, навіть коли він ображено фиркнув. «В будь-якому разі, що ти тут робиш?»

«Шукаю якісь нові розробки в техніці спеціально проти механізмів»,.відповів він. «Ніколи не завадить планувати заздалегідь».

Вона нахилилась ближче, щоб самій подивиться на схеми і збиралась було прокоментувати, коли її інструментон тихо задзижчав. Ввімкнувши інтерфейс і прочитавши коротке повідомлення від Нісани, знову вимкнула.

Сарен продовжував вдивлятись у схеми, але щось змінилось у тому, як він тримав голову та плечі. «Ти кудись ішла», нагадав він спокійно. «Не затримуватиму тебе». Голос байдужий та стриманий, й Шепард аж закліпала очима на раптову зміну настрою.

«Ти можеш приєднатись», промовила вона, якомога нейтральніше.

«Дякую за пропозицію, але відмовлюсь».

Вона зачекала кілька секунд, але йому було нічого додати, й зібравши все своє самовладання, щоб не коментувати, залишила квартиру. Вона навіть не могла точно визначити, чому настільки розлючена. Сарен ніколи не був товариською істотою, і яке б не було між ними тяжіння, воно не могло це компенсувати, й вона це знала. Шепард ніколи не належала до тих, хто надає якогось особливого значення швидкому перепихонові або очікує будь-яких зобов'язань чи освідчень, то зачепило її зовсім не це.

Може просто розчарування, бо на мить їй здалось, що все повернулось до норми. Аж тут він знову стриманий та відгороджується від неї. І вона дійсно мала вже знати краще, і не думати про причини його поведінки чи навіть хвилюватись через це.

Вони не друзі. Та й зрештою, він ніколи не хотів мати її поруч із собою. Це не повинно мати для неї значення. Ще кілька днів, й вона звільниться від туріанця з його паскудною вдачею.

Та все одно, не обов'язково було її так відштовхувати. Клятий інопланетянин. А вона просто повна дурепа навіть хвилюватись через його байдужість. Просто ще раз доводить, що то було поганою ідеєю. Як партнер у ліжку він досить вправний, але це не варте того, щоб миритись із його характером та ставлення. Мала б уже запам'ятати. Жінка не знала на кого вона більше лютилась – на Сарена, який все іще міг «дістати» її, чи на себе, що піддалась на його дивні ігри. Щось було негаразд із нею – вона мала радіти, як він одразу став триматись на відстані, бо так завжди вчиняла вона. І саме це він тоді запропонував – необхідне для обох – взаємне задоволення, без наслідків, - її звичний спосіб задовольнити свої потреби. Задоволення було досягнуто, але цього не вистачало, й Шепард навіть не могла второпати, чого іще хоче. Якимось чином Сарен знову спромігся заморочити їй голову, і їй все ніяк не вдавалось визначити, що чи як вдіяти із цим.

Не в настрої спілкуватись із туріанцями цього вечора, жінка вирушила на пошуки іншого місця аби перекинути склянку чи дві та, може, знову заспокоїтись.

Наступні два дні Шепард трималась якомога далі від усіх Спектрів. Притримувалась розкладу, повністю зосередившись на роботі, а у вільний час трималась на самоті. З'являючись у квартирі не виявляла жодних ознак Сарена, що хоч трохи радувало. Вона не знала, де туріанець і не докладала зусиль дізнатись.

Була досить зайнятою, але якось це не радувало. Навіть близький бій не покращував її самопочуття.

В останній день призначеного тренування, жінка виявила, що ніякого цікавого заняття не лишилось, і вирушила блукати територією, спостерігаючи за іншими солдатами та їхнім тренуванням й муштрі.

Арена зі складом була зайнята й Шепард забралась на оглядову платформу. Занадто пізно вона помітила, що троє інших Спектрів вже там. Надто пізно повертатись й, крім того, у жодному разі вона не збиралась ховатись. На те не було причин.

Сарен знаходився біля зовнішнього краю платформи, байдуже спостерігаючи за прогресом, в той час як Найлус щось тихо йому розповідав. Страшенно знуджена Нісана стояла за кілька кроків від них.

При наближенні людини, вона дружньо помахала. «Гей, Шепард. Де це ти ховалась?»

«Багато справ», відповіла та стримано, але не могла не посміхнутись у відповідь.

Сарен коротко поглянув на неї, прогарчав щось, що можна перекласти як щось схоже не привітання, потім знову зосередив увагу на арені.

Найлус теж помахав, досить привітно, й знову повернувся до розмови.

«То що там робиться?» запитала жінка, зупинившись поруч із Нісаною. На перший погляд, арені була порожня, окрім доброї дюжини роботів Локі.

«Нічого дуже цікавого», відповіла туріанка. «Там інфільтратор-азарі, яка побилась об заклад, що прошмигне повз цих роботів непоміченою».

Шепард моргнула, потім критично оглянула арену, «Цілком можливо, хоча й трохи хитромудро», потім на мить замислилась. «Стривай, чи не з тобою парі?»

Нісана тільки вишкірилась.

Шепард задумалась, а потім на її обличчі з'явився схожий вираз.

«Що ти зробила? Вдосконалила сенсори усіх роботів, щоб вони змогли її виявити?»

«Авжеж ні», Нісана ображено заперечила.

Внизу на арені один із роботів Локі раптом повернув голову і відкрив вогонь по очевидно порожньому місці поперед себе.

Постріл зрикошетив від невидимої перепони, плащ інфільтратора розрядився й азарі стала видимою.

За цим, решта роботів націлились на неї та відкрили вогонь.

«Отже тільки в цього», виправилась Шепард вдоволено, в той час як азарі докладала усіх своїх вмінь щоб вибратись із халепи, в якій раптом опинилась.

«Жодної потреби заходити занадто далеко», погодилась Нісана безтурботно, але її очі заблищали на постріли та невеликі вибухи, що лунали знизу.

«Не зовсім чесно», Шепард відчувала обов'язок відзначити.

«Ні, ні в якому разу», зацікавлено Нісана спостерігала як в азарі пару раз влучили, але все та змогла безпечно вибратись із зони враження, знешкодивши пару роботів біотикою.

«Питання не в тому, чи чесно», відмовила туріанка, все іще вдоволена. «Я навіть залишила їй шанс. Як би вона не була такою до дідька пихатою намагаючись пробратись прямо через групу роботів, вона б змогла впоратись. Зрештою, може, я зробила їй послугу. Вона запам'ятає та навчиться з цього.»

Із цим важко було сперечатись, так як Шепард повністю схвалювала і вчинок, і логіку за ним.

Потягнувшись Нісана знову схилилась на поручні, повернувши голову кинула гострий погляд на жінку. «Якась ти напружена. Може пара раундів на матах допоможуть розслабитись».

Може, насправді, це була просто дружня пропозиція, але Шепард загарчала, не потребуючи нагадувань, «Не зважай».

Іще один гострий погляд, «Ти певна? Арена вільна, як хоч спробувати». Нісана умисно скидалась недбалою. Байдужий тон не приховував виклику й цього було досить, аби Шепард скипіла.

В одну мить повернувся весь її паскудний настрій, «Буду страшенно щаслива надерти обидві ваші сраки, та, здається, мені не вистачає партнера, а це командне змагання, чи не так?» відповіла вона. Й тоді її роздратування взяло гору. «Хай йому біс. Сарен, ти з нами?»

Двоє інших туріанців здавались майже здивованими, не могла сказати чому, та, насправді, її це навіть не цікавило.

Боковим зором Шепард побачила як старший туріанець завмер,як завжди, коли здивований або готовий вибухнути із раптовим насиллям. Зрештою він роздратовано скинув головою, та уривчасто відповів: «Гаразд. Так тому і бути».

Найлус швидко поглянув на Сарена, оцінюючи його реакцію, потім обережно запитав, «Тут? На складі?»

«Як хочеш. Та позбудься глядачів. Я не гратиму на публіку». Тон Сарена був зневажливим, байдужим, проте навіть так було ясно, що він роздратований. «Обладунки з ВІ інтерфейсом вдягати не буду. Дістань нам якісь сенсори причепити на нашу нормальну броню».

Не чекаючи на відповідь, він попрямував до арени.

Найлус подивився вслід туріанцю, що віддалявся, потім на Шепард, обережно не кажучи нічого, що може погіршити Шепард настрій. «Що?»

«Нічого. Сподіваюся, ти знаєш, що робиш», відповів він не жартуючи, як зазвичай.

Вона фиркнула, «Не розумію, про що ти, то або поясни це людині або готуюся, що тобі надеруть зад».

Він знову дивно на неї глянув, «Отже ні. Тоді не це не суттєво». Потім його вираз обличчя змінився на дуже зубату посмішку, «Ми ще побачимо чий тут зад надеруть, людино».

Вони займали свої позиції на арені, та Сарен все іще хитав головою, очевидно невдоволений ситуацією. «Сердишся?» Спитала Шепард.

«Я сердився б іще більше, якби це було в-новинку. Та, зрештою, це було неминуче. Тільки я не розраховував, що ти зробиш це офіційним змаганням, але знову, це теж я мав передбачити. Ти нічого не робиш вполовину, особливо коли накликаєш неприємності». Це звучало, швидше за все, трохи скорено.

Вона нічого не помітила про офіційність виклику, «Яка тут різниця?»

Сарен залишався занадто спокійним, «Не можна відмовитись».

«Отже вони не зможуть відступити. То що, все одно Нісана весь час намагалась мене підбити на це».

«Я говорив не про них», Голос Сарена був крижаним. «Я говорив про себе». Він роздратовано похитав головою. «Забудь. Все, що ти маєш знати, - у цій грі нема правил, окрім виграшу, і буде гаряче».

«Чудово».

Він вже розглядав оточення на будь-які ознаки переміщень. Не знайшовши жодних, суворо на неї подивився. «Зазвичай, я уникаю таких змагань. З них жодної користі, і я не маю потреби щось доводити комусь із моїх колег-Спектрів». Він спинився на мить, тоді продовжив, жорсткіше, «Також я не маю жодного бажання програти їм через тебе. Що, за даних обставин, цілком реалістичний підсумок».

Шепард набрала повітря щоб заперечити, але він проігнорував її, «Отже цього разу спробуємо командою. Вони розглядатимуть тебе, як слабшого опонента та намагатимуться позбутись найперше, щоб удвох напасти на мене. Що не робитимеш, не зважай на Нісану, нею займусь я. Не відволікайся. Нападай на Найлуса. Спробуй його знешкодити, ні про що інше не хвилюйся. Якщо не вийде, займи його та лишайся живою, поки я не приєднаюсь до тебе. Зможеш?»

Жінка фиркнула, «Авжеш»

«Чомусь я дуже в цьому сумніваюсь».

Шепард не збиралась сприймати образу, «Давай грати».

Сарен не відповів, й коли вона повернула голову до нього, його вже не було.

Хоча до цього вона вже звикла. З посмішкою, вирушила вперед. Так як вони із Сареном почали із центральної позиції на арені, традиційним підходом було б поставити якісь пастки та перейти в захист, але ця тактика не подобала жодному із них.

Вона завжди надавала перевагу прямому, більш активному підходу.

Її сканер показував лише одну мішень, що могло означати, що вони занадто близько одне до одного, і сканер зчитує їх як одну особу, або один із них під плащем. Останнє було більш ймовірним. Вона бачила, як Нісана робить подібне. Вона подумки знизала плечима й вирушила до цілі, яку вона, принаймні, могла бачити.

Знайти Найлуса було просто, й вона без труднощів уникнула одну із його пасток із вибухівкою. Підкрастися до таких, як він, було не просто, бо в туріанців просто відмінно розвинуті органи чуттів, тому вона й не намагалась.

Він очевидно не чекав прямого нападу, й вона спромоглась на кілька пострілів по його щитам, допоки він не зрозумів у чому проблема й сховався в укриття. З того моменту й почалась справжня гра в хованки.

Нарешті Шепард загнала його в глухий кут й Спектр одразу напав. На її надзвичайне невдоволення, вона все ще була недостатньо швидкою, щоб використати штурмову гвинтівку, і він відбив зброю набік, вириваючи з рук. Вона охочіше відпустить, ніж ризикне отримати перелом зап'ястя. Ступивши вбік, жінка уникнула його удару й добряче вгатила ногою збоку його колінного суглобу.

Звичайно більшість прийшлось на броню, але він це відчув, й ненадовго втратив рівновагу, чого вистачило для стусана броньованим ліктем в поперек, де його обладунок через необхідність був тоншим й більш гнучким.

Він гаркнув, одним тоном обіцяючи болісну смерть й вона поквапила забратися із зони його досяжності.

Очевидно, вступати у рукопашний бій з високо тренованим туріанцем у важкому обладунку не дуже розумно, та довелось збрехати, що це не весело. Саме ті веселощі, які їй треба.

Найлус знову гаркнув, спалах білих зубів за чорними мандибулами, й з виразу його обличчя вона могла припустити, що він думає так само.

Десь в іншому місці, досить близько, почулись звуки пострілів, підтвердження, що десь Нісана та Сарен граються одне з одним в «дожени-мене».

Шепард не пробувала відійти на якусь відстань та знову пустити в дію вогнепальну зброю, не пробував і Найлус. Отже близько та особисто.

Вона обмінялись парою ударів, випробовуючи захист одне одного. Жінка знову відскочила назад, ледве уникнувши сильного удару його руки, що віщував неприємності, якби влучив. Налус не спробував знову наблизитись, що було погано, й зліва за нею щось рухалось.

Цей клятий туріанець заманив її до своєї партнерки. Між іншим, та сама партнерка із якою мав впоратись Сарен.

Хай йому біс.

Шепард скривилась, але навіть не роздумуючи кинулась на Найлуса, якого відволікло щось за її спиною. Його очі розширились, коли він зрозумів, що жінка не спантеличена. Тепер розлючено гаркнуло два різних голоси й десь за нею почувся скрик, та Шепард не зважала, маючи свою ціль перед собою. Вона прийняла на обличчя ковзаючий удар, та він був не надто сильним.

Заблокувавши плечем його автоматичний захисний прийом, жінка із силою зацідила ліктем Найлусу в обличчя, із захоплюючою точністю потрапляючи прямо у прямокутну пластину між очима.

Він огризнувся, та якось все-таки втримався на ногах, хоча було очевидно, що оглушений.

Шепард знов відстрибнула, попереджена якимось інстинктом, і між нею та туріанцем раптом з'явилась досить пошарпана Нісана, яка замахнулась на неї своїми пазуристими рукавицями.

Туманно Шепард відзначила, як Найлус раптом загарчав, більш здивовано, ніж розлючено, та замовкнув.

«Ти труп, Шепард», гаркнула Нісана.

«Вона ні. А от ти, Нісано, так».

Прямо за нею з'явився Сарен та недбало постукав по її плечу. Рефлекси туріанки були просто надзвичайними, але навіть так вона спромоглась зробити лише півоберта, перш ніж той схопив її за комір та відтягнув назад, подалі від людини. Туріанка почала винахідливо лаятись борсаючись у хватці Сарена та рикаючи з люті.

Шепард поглянула повз них на Найлуса, який все іще трусив головою, намагаючись прийти до тями. Він широко посміхнувся до неї. «А ти несамовита істота, як на людину», промовив він.

Вона фиркнула та посміхнулась у відповідь, «Ти теж молодець, як на туріанця».

Він скинув головою й жінка знову посміхнулась. Жодних образ.

Нісана все іще гарчала, але тепер вже ображено, «Ай, Сарене, відпусти мене, я все зрозуміла». Фиркнувши Сарен облишив її.

Туріанка обтрусилася, трохи сумно посміхнувшись до Шепард, знов звернулась до Сарена, «Так підступно з твого боку. Я думала тебе вже не рахувати».

Та схоже той зовсім не образився й лише знизав плечима, «Спектр, пам'ятаєш? Ти почала із тактичним плащем. Я просто зробив те саме».

Шепард кинула на нього швидкий погляд, а тоді вп'ялась поглядом. На його обличчі були сліди від пазурів й одразу можна було побачити – які частини його обличчя кібернетичні, а які ні. З органічних звичайно ж сочилось блакитна кров. Сарен не перебільшував. Нісана дійсно полюбляла застосовувати свої пазурі.

«Дідько, вигляд маєш, ніби обнімався з варреном», вирвалось в неї, перш вона ніж подумала.

Сарен не звернув увагу, й відвернувшись від жінки спокійно поглянув на Нісану, «Гарна битва. Ти стала навіть швидшою», зазначив він. «Наступного разу, будь певна, що твій опонент дійсно знешкоджений та не переслідує тебе під плащем». Потім до Найлуса, «Як щодо тебе, то ти, як завжди, швидкий та влучно стріляєш, т а ти і сам про це знаєш, проте подумай над тим, щоб облишити свою манеру грати з супротивником, якого вважаєш слабшими за себе. У Шепард на руці лезо й вона має принаймні туманне уявлення, як його застосувати. У реальному житті, ти б уже валявся з розкраяним горлом. Спробуй наступного разу цього уникнути».

Навіть не поглянувши на Шепард покрокував геть з арени.

«Кхе-кхе. Якби я була тобою, Шепард, я б трималась від нього подалі, поки він не заспокоїться», Нісана похитала головою й кинула швидкий погляд на Найлуса. «Вибач, це я винна. Я реально думала, що він вибув з гри».

Туріанець поплескав її по плечу, жест, що мав би втішити, але та тільки скривилась. «Не хвилюйся, він і зі мною викидав такі номери, ще тоді. Я гадаю на це є причини, що він не тільки живий, але має найдовший послужний список з усіх Спектрів. Ти як?»

Вона скривилась, «Не питай». Потім та посмішка повернулась на її обличчя, «І все-таки, мене побив Сарен, тебе ж поклала на лопатки м'яка та ніжношкіра людинка. Дивитись з такої перспективи допомагає». Проігнорувавши його стогін, поглянула на жінку «Гарний матч, Шепард. Приємно на тебе дивитись у бою». Її погляд став вдумливим, «після цього ми вирушаємо до Треверсу – потренуватись у стрільбі. Піратів стало трохи забагато, й ми думали підчистити їх ряди. Як хоч – приєднуйся». Найлус не виглядав анітрохи здивованим словами Нісани, й коротко кивнув до Шепард, підтверджуючи свою згоду.

Шепард моргнула. Пропозиція була несподіваною. Але так, вона могла уявити, як буде весело.

«Подумай про це», запропонувала Нісана. «Може побачимось пізніше, у «Розколі». Втім, зараз мені треба трохи відпочити. Бувай, Шепард».

Дивлячись як вони йдуть, - Нісана майже успішно приховувала шкутильгання та спиралась на свого партнера, - жінка ще трохи постояла, роздумуючи.

Потім вона повернулась до власної квартири.

Цього разу гарячий душ лише підкреслив як усе болить. Схоже Найлус зміг дістати її парою гарних ударів. Шепард подивилась на себе у дзеркало, байдуже вивчаючи вже темний синець на щоці.

Жодних важких травм, й до того ж вони виграли.

Звісно, що тепер Сарен знову має паскудний настрої, що все псує. Хай йому грець.

Вбравши нові штани вийшла у вітальню.

Уже в своєму чорному цивільному одязі Сарен сидів на кушетці, та читав із блоку даних. І з того як він її ігнорував, доцільним було його не займати. Подряпини на його обличчі, як не дивно, ще жахливіші, коли він їх якось почистив. Цікаво, чи залишаться шрами.

Їй ніколи не вистачало глузду тримати рот на замку. А тепер здавалось якось запізно починати слідкувати за своїми словами поруч із ним.

«Нісана дійсно добре тебе покоцала подряпала».

Він загарчав, серйозне попередження, але жінка підійшла подивитись зблизька.

«Між іншим, я помітила, що не отримала з твого боку жодної критики», вона спробувала вдати ображений тон, та, мабуть, не дуже вдало.

«Нема чого казати. Ти знешкодила Найлуса. Що іще ти хочеш почути?» Сарен знову гарчав.

«Це спрацювало. Ми виграли».

Він відклав блок даних та втупився в неї лютим поглядом.

«Ти можеш визнати, що ми можемо працювати разом», Шепард навіть не поворухнулась.

«Безсумнівно», процідив він. Припущення схоже погіршило його настрій.

Шепард насупилась. «Ти все іще злишся через матч? Ти міг просто відмовитись». Він не відповів і жінка знизала плечима, «тим більше, ти знову показав, що найкращий із нас. Не бачу в цьому жодної проблеми».

Обличчя Сарена стало абсолютно безпристрасним, й це тривожило, бо знала, що в цю мить він який-завгодно, але не спокійний.

«Авжеж не бачиш».

Ну, гаразд, подумала вона. Якщо він хоче так.

«Між іншим, вони запросили мене приєднатися на наступному завдання. Пополювати на піратів у Траверсі. Здається непогано».

«Цілком очікувано», промовив Сарен, у голосі жодного натяку на те, що він насправді думає. «То чого ти досі тут? Якщо вирішиш приєднатись до них, то доцільно попрацювати над деталями».

І знову в його останніх словах натяк на обурення, й вона не знала як це зрозуміти. Певно, що злість була спрямована не на двох інших Спектрів.

Шепрд роздивлялася його. Він не настільки спокійним, як намагався показати, ні за якими підрахунками. Щось вона не вловлювала.

Його голос залишався спокійним, «У сутичці ти вразила їх достатньо, й ваші стилі сумісні. Втрьох ви працюватимете досить добре, якщо ти подолаєш свою тенденцію діяти перш ніж думати та якщо притлумиш притаманну тобі агресивність – аби не вважати їх суперниками».

Якої б відповіді вона очікувала від нього, то не зовсім цього і це дратувало.

«Агресивність, еге? Тільки тому що я не відступаюсь перед тобою, як здається, усі».

Щось у тому як він скинув головою попереджало, але в жінки було замало часу відреагувати, коли раптом Сарен опинився на ногах, прямо перед нею. Його обличчя занадто близько, але вона не відступила.

Він і справді зціпив зуби, і це видовище зовсім не заспокоювало на такій близькій відстані.

«Припини це», його тон став навіть іще більш рівним. «Я і так дозволяв тобі забагато коли ти була практикантом. Зараз ти сама по собі Спектр. Тепер ми рівня. Від тебе більше не вимагається знаходитись у мої присутності, а від мене – терпіти твої постійно викличну поведінку та не відповідати тим самим. З мене годі ігор».

Мабуть, такий вибір слів мав би також попередити, але вона була занадто роздратована, щоб боятися.

«З мене теж. З мене вистачить твоїх перепадів настрою і те, що останнім часом ти не можеш вирішити, як поводитись зі мною. Прийми своє довбане рішення. Якщо хочеш мене вдарити, давай, і я тебе запевняю, що дам здачі. Хочеш побитися – давай!»

Тепер його голос дзвенів відвертою небезпекою, а очі блищали, та жінка все одно не розуміла його емоції. Щось було окрім самої люті. «Не провокуй мене, Шепард. Не зараз. Я дійсно не в настрої».

Так і було, це вона бачила. Він був занадто розбурханий після дуелі з двома Спектрами та поранений. Вона знала, що робить подібна суміш із розумом середньостатистичного туріанця, але Сарен завжди був більш врівноваженим.

Але тут має бути ще щось.

Раптом він звів голову й Шепард майже побачила як він придушує будь-які пориви до насилля, які могли промайнути його розумом, коли він зібрався відвертатись.

Це неправильно. Сарен ніколи не відступав чи йшов геть, коли його так провокують. Вона необов'язково чекала негайного всеохоплюючого нападу, хоча така думка майоріла в розумі, але вона очікувала від нього зірватись хоча б словесно.

Подібна стриманість не нормальна. Як і його поведінки у цій ситуації.

Це збивало з пантелику.

Досить складно спробувати зрозуміти мотивації людини, але з чужинцем як він, це майже намарно. Навіть у найкращі часи, емпатія ніколи не була одним із ї талантів.

Незважаючи на майже рік у його постійній присутності Шепард мала відчуття що зовсім його не знає та не розуміє хід його думок. Не зовсім. Йому вдавалось приховувати свої міркування та мотиви набагато краще за неї, тим більше маючи настільки більше років практики за плечима. Часу було достатньо, щоб вивчити його мати уявлення, як він поводитиметься, що робитиме, а що – ні. Та це не спрацювало. Сарен знав її краще, ніж навпаки, що залишало її в невигідному положенні.

Розумним було піти, занотувати це собі в пам'яті, як щось незрозуміло чужинницьке та закрити справу. Та все ж вона не хотіла так робити, не спробувавши, принаймні, зрозуміти про що насправді йдеться.

Для цього існував цілком реальний шанс.

Зазвичай туріанець занадто контролював себе аби показати більше ніж йому треба. На той момент його контроль майже вичерпався. Якщо їй хочеться побачити якусь справжню реакцію від нього, то треба штовхнути його за межі здатності міркувати, поставити у ситуацію, де наслідки не матимуть значення, де вони його не хвилюватимуть.

Авжеж, з точки зору здорового глузду, – погана ідея

Вони ніколи не були друзями. При можливості, що це переросте в серйозну бійку, велика ймовірність, що вона постраждає. Може й гірше. Цілком реальний ризик.

Очевидним було й те, що це перший та останній раз. Можливо отримати від нього словесне пояснення не вийде, та за його реакцією можна виявити, наскільки далеко він готовий піти, отримавши шанс відплатити. Це скаже достатнього, а також допоможе розібратись з її власними двозначними поривами стосовно нього.

Шепард знала, що він небезпечний. Питання тільки наскільки, та до якої міри.

Тобто абсолютно варте ризику.

Її тон умисно байдужий. «Оце й усе? Ти справді тікаєш? І як ти собі це поясниш? Що тебе дійсно хвилює чи пораниш ти мене? Кінчай брехати собі! Не будь клятим боягузом!»

На мить він повністю застиг і жінка зрозуміла, що влучила. Щось у його виразі обличчя та поставі змінилось й розкотистий рик, який він видав, був сумішшю люті та гніву.

Вона відступала, поки не вперлась спиною у стіну, та він йшов за нею. Його долоні грюкнули по стіні приблизно на рівні очей обабіч її голови.

Шепард моргнула, але спромоглась не смикнутись, коли туріанець зашипів до неї.

«Я не потерплю твого глузування».

«Я не глузувала. Не зовсім». Вона не була певна, що Сарен почув.

Може вона помилилась у своїх розрахунках, припустила вона. Шепард вважала, що бачила його розлюченим до цього, та у порівняння з його теперішнім настроєм, скоріш за все, то було, легке невдоволення. Зовсім інше тут.

Два шляхи, як можуть розгортатись подій. Якщо він прагне крові, вона відповість тим самим, так тому і бути, у кращому випадку, все скінчиться серйозними пораненнями з двох сторін.

Та був інший спосіб, обумовлений фамільярністю між ним та тією дивною стриманістю, яку виказував Сарен досі, й усе можна обернути в контрольоване насилля. Очевидними були певні натяки та природні рефлекси, які вона знала.

Авжеж можна відступитись. Не варіант, як на неї, Шепард навіть не уявляла, як це робиться.

І чому вона надає перевагу, знала та, насправді, навіть хотіла.

Утримуючи його погляд, обережно торкнулась пучками його обличчя, майже повторюючи обриси подряпин. Двозначний жест, як виклик, так і запрошення, й важко сказати, на що жінка розраховувала більше.

Сарен зашипів, на мить спантеличений очевидною відсутністю страху. Потім його тон обернувся на дещо інше, дещо темне та чуже, що вона не могла співвіднести. «Це й так зайшло занадто далеко, а ти прямуєш туди, куди дійсно не варто. Відступись. Припини боротись, або я тебе змушу. І тобі це не сподобається».

Шепард засміялась, різко та невесело. «Авжеж. Так ніби твої погрози на мене колись діяли».

Його голос так само дивний, «Це не порожня погроза. Я рідко даю перше попередження. Ніколи друге».

«Я знаю». Так само й вона. Жодних сумнівів щодо його серйозності, і жінка бачила як він убиває навіть за менше.

«Останній шанс».

Замість відповіді, Шепард зробила випад вперед, схопивши один із його шпичаків, вона смикнула його голову набік. Перш ніж Сарен зміг відповісти належним чином, вона рвонулась вперед та сильно вкусила його за шию збоку.

Туріанець заволав не своїм голосом. Звук, який не може зробити людина, зовсім не сюрприз, адже він не людина, але навіть не схоже на голос істоти мислячої. Незважаючи на це, той зойк жінку не налякав. Якраз навпаки. Щось всередині, менш цивілізована частина її, впізнала щось знайоме та відповіла первісним збудженням, неприборканою, чистою та тваринною хіттю, поєднаною з агресією. Вона не очікувала такої відповіді від себе, але це чомусь здавалось правильним, доречним.

Сарен вирвався та відштовхнув її досить сильно, перебивши дихання. Гаркнувши із тою самою інтонацією в голосі почав здирати її одяг, під його пазурами тканина аж тріщала. Нема часу на різні вишуканості, як-от зняти одяг правильно, хоча цього й не вимагалось.

Інстинктивно вона смикнула тканину його вбрання, але він не дозволив подібне й штовхнув жінку назад, до стіни, утримуючи її однією рукою, іншою знімав своє вбрання. Вона відбивалась недовго, бо він знов загарчав й опустивши голову, зімкнув щелепи її плечі. Через тканину сорочки його зуби вп'ялись в шкіру. Вона скрикнула, більше від здивування, ніж болю, й завмерла. Його хватка ледь відчутно ослабла. Його долоня ковзнула жінці між ніг, на оголену шкіру, й вона затремтіла. Притулившись ближче, хитнув стегнами до неї, потім його пазурі провели вздовж її ноги. Смикнув головою і жінка втратила рівновагу. Кігтистими пальцями узявши її за стегно та підняв. Потягнув на себе, розкриваючи. Занадто повільно, як на не неї, й висмикнувшись та обхопивши ногою його поперек, жінка притиснулась до нього.

Сарен загарчав, відпускаючи її плече й штовхнувся в неї, сильно.

Вона не змогла стримати крик, навіть не намагалась. Це було раптово та грубо, та просто ідеально. Не в настрої для ніжностей, як і він очевидно.

Шепард потягнулась до нього, шукаючи ближчого контакту, й тоді навалилась всією вагою

Це застало його зненацька, але, замість дозволити зруйнувати його баланс, він обернув це у контрольоване падіння і опустив їх вниз.

Вони покотились, кожен боровся за домінування. Не те, що жінка дійсно намагалась відбитись від нього, але покора її не притаманна, як і відступ. Кушетка перервала їхній перекат, і вона вперлась ногами, підважуючи. З несамовитою посмішкою вона опинилась зверху, на що Сарен відповів низьким риком, а тоді ривком перекотився наверх, та утримуючи її внизу, продовжив. Шепард спробувала завести іншу ногу йому за спину, але у відповідь він оперся коліном на її стегно, утримуючи на місці.

Вона застогнала та почала дряпати його шию. Зашипівши Сарен струсив її руки та притиснув пазуристою долонею її правий зап'ястя до підлоги.

Він колихнув стегнами, гребінець на його пластині ковзнув по її клітору, й вона інстинктивно відкинула голову назад, коли нестримне задоволення пробігло її нервами.

Він знову зашипів та зімкнув щелепи на її відкритому горлі.

Її відповідь була бездумною, чистий рефлекс, коли вона спробувала звільнитись. До цього страху, але це вже занадто. Не маючи можливість бачити, вона опинилась в пастці. Безпомічна. Чистий тваринний рефлекс, який викликав її відповідь. У миттєвій паніці вільною рукою вона почала роздряпувати його обличчя, відчуваючи як піддається під нігтями тіло, почула, як він глибоко заворкотів, із чимось, не зовсім болем. Майже без зусиль впіймавши руку притиснув до підлоги і її.

Хитнув стегнами, і схоже її нерви більше не могли зробити вибір між страхом та хіттю. На кілька секунд вона просто завмерла, важко дихаючи.

Як не дивно, та трохи здорового глузду повернулось.

Мабуть, намірів її вбивати, чи навіть поранити у нього не було. Так, вона страшно налякалась, але він не зовсім кусав її, його зуби лише злегка притискались до шкіри. Це задумувалось як нагадування, поки що.

Мабуть якась демонстрація домінування, те, що у іншого з раси туріанців викликало б закладену від природи відповідь. Шкода, що вона навіть уявлення не має, як потрібно реагувати, сподіваючись, що він пам'ятає, що вона людина й не має грубої шкури й пластин по всьому тілу. Навіть якщо шкіра туріанців на горлі міцніша за людську, з такими зубами як у них це, мабуть, не мало жодної різниці. Принаймні це він має знати.

Він знову поворухнувся на ній. Те, що вона розуміла та бажала. Жінка спробувала притягнути його ближче, м'язи на нозі напружились, але Сарен не піддавався. Якщо він збирався звести нанівець її спроби, то це працювало. Вона тільки виснажувала себе, не звільняючись та не наближаючись ближче до оргазму, який був конче необхідним.

Припини боротись, або я тебе змушу. Так він сказав. Шепард не була певна, що цей спосіб він мав на увазі, та, схоже, це він і робив.

Жінка зціпила зуби. Можна продовжувати боротись, поки хтось із них зламається, й зламається жорстоко. Або вона може дозволити йому мати це раз. Зовсім не в її природі, та інколи, дуже рідко, можна зробити виняток. Можливо це саме та ситуація.

Доклавши зусилля людина завмерла. Як вона ненавиділа неможливість бачити його реакцію та як він себе тримає, не досить контакту припустити, проте, мабуть, в цьому й була вся суть. Він пересунувся, та зібравши обидва її зап'ястя в одну руку притиснув їх до підлоги, на що вона зіщулилась, борючись із природним інстинктом вирватись на волю.

Його вільна рука пройшлась її боком вниз, пазурами ледве торкаючись шкіри через пошматований одяг. Шепард не була певна чи передбачається це як погроза чи пестощі, вже не була певна, що її це турбує.

Вона умисно розслабилась, як не важко це далось, і його вага змістилась з її ноги. Досить зрозуміло, щоб до неї дійшло.

Жінка не намагалась знову горнутись до нього й ковзнувши рукою на її талію Сарен притягнув її ближче. Це дало бажане тертя, й вона заскімлила. Відчуття занадто приємне, авжеж це він теж мав знати. Але мало. Її пальці зімкнулись на порожньому повітрі й він відпустив її руки, спираючись передпліччям на підлогу. Це трохи змінило кут й жінка вражено схлипнула.

Очевидно туріанець зрозумів це неправильно, бо хватка на її горлі ослабла, його зуби ледь відчувались.

Достатньо, щоб вирватись із подряпиною чи двома.

Якимось чином це пояснювало все, що треба було знати. Що вона не зрозуміла. Питання було не в насиллі, навіть не домінуванні, як це розуміла вона. Він не бажав її покірності, не в тому значенні, проти якого жінка так жорстоко боролась. У спотвореному сенсі, це було питання довіри.

Парадоксально, та це жахало більше, ніж поранення, бо якщо вона це дозволить, то щось істотне зміниться у ній. Стосовно сексу, це – легка та зрештою поверхова справа. Довіра, то – зовсім інше.

Мала можливість звільнитись зараз, і Шепард була певна – він їй дозволить, але також вона знала, що подібне ніколи не повториться й не згадається. Лише одна спроба, і Сарен залишив вибір за нею.

Зрештою, лишалось питання мужності, хто здасться першим. Та, насправді, жодного питання.

Клятий туріанець.

Вона вигнулась під ним, тісніше до нього, повністю розслаблено. Віддаючи владу в його руки, поки що. Зовсім новий досвід, це точно. Вона ніколи не терпіла, щоб її утримували, ніколи не думала, що дозволить таке, не кажучи вже про якогось небезпечного інопланетянина з непередбачуваним настроєм.

Не знаючи чого очікувати, але вона, принаймні, припускала, що він не поспішатиме й відтягуватиме свою перемого. Але ні. Майже без зусиль, він перемістив свій захват на ній, змінив кут та натиск для максимального ефекту. Штовхнувся в неї саме так, як потрібно, з необхідною швидкістю, і той пластинчатий виступ ковзав по її клітору з кожним порухом. За інших обставин це занепокоїло, що Сарен аж занадто добре знає як її торкатись. Та в ту мить, це виявилось перевагою. Шепард дозволила себе тримати, дозволила себе брати.

Ще один поштовх й цього було досить, щоб кінчити. Її дихання виривалось занадто уривчасто, щоб стати криком, й вона спромоглась лише на тихе пхинькання, коли затремтіла під ним. Його дихання гаряче й таке ж швидке, як і в неї, на її горлі, але він продовжував, набагато повільніше, посилаючи хвилю за хвилею її нервами й вона не могла більше лежати нерухому. Обвівши вільну ногу навколо його попереку й легко поклавши руку йому на шию, навіть не задумуючись про це.

Схоже тепер це було припустимим і він видав низький, розкотистий звук, як вона почала гладити його нижче гребеню, бо більше не було чутно жодної погрози чи агресії.

Із дивовижним ковзаючим перекотом стегон він заволодів усією її увагою, і якби вона довірила собі щось сказати, то, мабуть, благання, але цього він не вимагав. Не було навіть потреби щось казати.

Все звузилось до відчуття його на ній та у ній, й на невпокореній хоті, яка знову почала рости, надзвичайно потужно. Продовжувала зростати, пом'якшена на мить солодким тремтінням, але з іншим ковзання тіла на тілі повернулась із новою силою. Шепард була безсила проти шаленої навали відчуттів, але то байдуже.

Втративши лік часу й разів, скільки він змусив її кінчити, тільки щоб кількома секундами пізніше повернути її назад готовою та бажаючою. Вона не втратила відчуття себе, не зовсім, але якимось чином була відкинута назад вся злість, і страх, і сум'яття, і гордість. Далекі та незначні в ту мить. Залишилось ні про що не думати, тільки відчувати.

Занадто. Недостатньо.

Мабуть вона щось сказала, чи прохання, чи просто його ім'я, чи якусь нерозбірливу нісенітницю. Знову його відповіддю був той розкотистий звук, потім він ковзнув у ній, майже ніжно, й вона вигнулась до нього. Її сповнила насолода, настільки могутня, що на мить перед її очима заблимали чорні цятки, її тілом, яке звивалось під ним, розкочувались тремтіння. Здавалось, це тривало вічність, як вона вдихала раз за разом, майже ридаючи, не спроможна набрати достатньо повітря в легені.

Сарен був напруженим на ній, тіло напнуте струною, ніби вичікуючи, і остаточно її переконуючи, що це якась інстинктивна поведінка й він чекає від неї певну відповідь.

Зовсім не чітке чи інстинктивне для неї, але вона могла тільки припустити й спробувати, й сподіватись, що цього вистачить.

Сильніше стиснувши навколо нього ноги й тулячись якомога ближче, знову погладила його шию нижче гребеня. Тоді відхилила голову далі назад, навмисне притисла своє горло до його рота.

Відчуття його зубів на ній більше не лякало. Дивно, та, звичайно ж, ризиковано, але навіть у людей вона бачила більші дивацтва, а якщо саме це йому зараз потрібно, то хай так. Просто жест, який символічний пережиток тваринної поведінки, частина, яку еволюція все ще не стерла. Раціонально, не найкраща ідея – вкладати своє горло в щелепи м'ясоїда, який тобою невдоволений та має певні причини на тебе гніватись. Інстинкт підказував зовсім протилежне, що тут і зараз він не збирається завдавати шкоди. Інстинктові вона довіряла.

Туріанець міцніше стиснув обійми й жінка пригорнулась до нього, гладячи по шиї. Він застиг і йому перехопило подух. Раптом відпустивши її горло Сарен відкинув голову назад, здригаючись на ній. Зуби оскалені у тихому рикові. Шепард трималась за нього здивована почутим, доки той не затих та розслабився. Висковзнувши з неї він перекотився на бік.

Занадто млява, щоб відпустить ногами його поперек, вона дозволила потягнути себе за ним. Його руки неуважно гладили її спину, так само не очікувано, як і більшість всієї ситуації, та на диво приємно.

Опустивши лоба на його пластинчаті груди Шепард неуважно відзначила, що його дихання все іще не вирівнялось. Як і в неї.

Вона відчувала себе виснаженою, як фізично так і емоційно, але не було навіть сил чи бажання приховати це. Так вдивовижу спокійно, тулитись до туріанця – його шершавість та незручність пластин компенсувалось високою температурою тіла, – і який, принаймні в ту мить, безперечно їй не ворог. Її долоня все іще на його шиї, пестила шкіру малими, повільними колами без будь-якої свідомої думки з боку жінки. Наскільки вона могла сказати, він не зовсім розслабився, але його руки все іще лежала на її спині, й схоже, він був не проти.

Ну. Вона натиснула на нього досить, аби викликати найгірше в ньому. Беручи до уваги, що це вона спрямувала все від насилля до сексу, та навіть так, існувала ймовірність, що все закінчиться сумно. Його найгіршим виявилось кілька подряпин та неглибоких укусів, настрахати, а потім затрахати до нестями. Можна посперечатись чи було залякування обдуманим чи ненавмисним, а у випадку останнього поводився він зовсім не підступно. Отже. Маючи ідеальний шанс їй відплатити він ним не скористався, й Шепард була певна, що тоді він навіть був поза межею раціонального мислення. Його реакція була щирою, і, подумавши, можна те саме сказати про неї.

До її передпліччя все ще був прикріплений ніж, який він навіть не потурбувався зняти. Так, вона перелякана, надзвичайно, але все-таки не вихопила лезо, навіть не розглядала цей варіант. І продовжувала лежати поряд із ним. Замість забиратись геть. Одяг її подертий, але окрім кількох неглибоких подряпин та укусові на плечі з нею все було гаразд.

Відкинувши супутні збитки, він не залишив пошкоджень, вартих згадування. Жоден із них не демонстрував таку стриманість, коли відчував загрозу чи образу.

Деякі речі до неї доходили повільно, але вона не настільки ж дурна.

Жінка звела на нього погляд. Вона зовсім не могла розібрати вираз його обличчя, але воно… Шепард скривилась. Подряпини від Нісаниних пазурів знову відкрились, дві глибокі борозни розширились роздерті її нігтями. Це був рефлекс, та все ж, жінка бажала аби не робила цього й одразу трохи здивувалась із себе.

Навіть із частинами обличчя без кібернетики, у Сарена було небагато міміки, але вона навчилась дещо розуміти у кутові, під яким він схиляв голову, у напруженні шкіри навколо очей, чи у короткотривалих змінах кута та висоти піднятих мандибул. Впевнено Шепард могла визначити злість, здивування, презирство, легке вдоволення, та момент, коли терпець Сарену уривається й він б'є насмерть. На його обличчі ж читалось щось нове, й вона не могла підібрати відповідник. Та навіть як-слід визначити, зустрівшись з нею очима, він одразу став безпристрасним, і його викрила тільки його раптова байдужість.

Сарен пильно поглянув на жінку, потім промовив дивно тихим тоном, «Я не мав наміру зайти так далеко. Визнаю, що вийшов з себе. Але я не вибачатимусь. Я тебе прямо попередив, більше ніж я взагалі роблю».

Вона кивнула, «Авжеж ні, я тебе спровокувала. Та все-таки, ти мене налякав, тому за обличчя не вибачатимусь. За моїм підрахунком ми квити».

«Очевидно».

Його голос звучав врівноважено, але поступово наближався до більш нормального. «Шепард, навіть ти не йдеш і не провокуєш таких, як я, без того, що у твоєму спотвореному розумі принаймні нагадує вагому причину. Я можу придумати кілька пояснень, і всі вони тривожні по-своєму».

Він вивчати її поглядом, й вона була певна, що не має жодного бажання пояснювати свої причини, особливо підозрюючи, що в нього вже є непогане уявлення про вищесказані причини. Його звичні кпини, що вона не здатна сприймати тонкощі. Не зовсім так, правда в тому, що вона зазвичай навіть і не турбувалась, аби спробувати. Існував цілком реальний шанс, що маючи змогу знову мислити логічно, він вже знає.

«Навіть не питатиму, що ти намагалась зробити». Вона здивовано моргнула, але її проігнорували. «Що я хочу знати, чи збираєшся ти прибувати подібне знову?»

«Ні», одразу відповіла вона. Жодних на те причин. Одного разу більш, ніж досить.

Сарен зовсім не здавався здивованим. «Тоді можу припустити, що на своє питання, яке б воно не було, так чи інакше, ти отримала свою відповідь, жодної потреби обговорювати це далі». Він не додав слово «коли-небудь», але даючи зрозуміти тоном. Відпустивши її, перекотився й звівся на ноги.

Кімната теж постраждала, відзначила Шепард.

На стіні, до якої він її притиснув, – глибокі рівчаки від пазурів, на підлозі – подряпини, а також проріха ззаду кушетки, ймовірно робота одної із його шпор.

Дійсно треба віддати йому належне – навіть напівголий, з роздряпаним обличчям, та в оточенні прояву свого характеру, він виглядав не менш зібрано та гордовито, ніж завжди. Й знову відсторонено. Навіть якщо вона не дуже вміло тлумачила поведінку людей, не змогла не впізнати захисну реакцію. Він показав те, чим він не бажав ділитись, й Сарен намагався врятувати свою репутацію. Минулого разу все було навпаки й це мало принести якесь задоволення, що цього разу переживає потрясіння він. Прикро, але такого відчуття не було. Все стало набагато складнішим.

«Ти була дуже близькою до втрати свого обличчя», раптом промовив Сарен, ніби між іншим.

Шепард похитала головою й звелась сама, може менш елегантно. Все боліло ще після дуелі з Найлусом, а їхнє нещодавнє заняття у цьому відношенні не сприяло.

«Так само як і ти до того, щоб отримати ножем в око», відповіла вона, тим самим тоном. Враховуючи все, мабуть аж ніяк не близько, ні для кого, але вона розуміла потребу «зберегти обличчя».

Схоже він зважив на це, бо коротко кивнув, не продовжуючи розмову далі.

Шепард із деяким невдоволенням завважила на свій одяг, чи те, що від нього залишилось, й безпристрасно його скинула. Отже назад в душ, із слабою надією, що гаряча вода й гарна розминка виправить розтягнений м'яз на спині.

Зупинившись на порозі ванної кімнати вона озирнулась.

Сарен все іще стояв біля кушетки, впершись руками в її спинку, з опущеною головою. Очевидно він не усвідомлював, що за ним спостерігають, й хоча це не кидалось в очі, Шепард могла з впевненістю сказати, що не все гаразд із ним. Найкраще пояснення, що вона привела до дії якусь інстинктивну поведінку, якої він зовсім не очікував, і його це гризло. Жодної можливості з'ясувати, що саме його мучило: той факт, що він втратив контроль, чи як він це вчинив, чи щось зовсім інше. Очевидно лише одне – його це вразило. Це був точно не сором, але на його обличчі читався шок, щось нерозбавлене та беззахисне, якому не було імені, але точно не те, що вона не повинна була б побачити.

Жінка неквапом відвернулась, зайшла в душ та ввімкнула воду.

Вона ще не починала роздуми над всім цим, закінчивши рахувати дрібні подряпини на собі, вибралась й, загорнувшись у рушник, відкрила медпак (4).

Укус на плечі виявився досить чистим та не дуже глибоким, тому наклавши трохи медігелю, забула про нього. Потім залишивши душ для Сарена, повернулась до своєї кімнати. Вдягнувшись у щось просторе та неформально цивільне на зміну, задумлива присіла на ліжко.

За мить вона почала лаятись – пошепки, але щиро. Тільки завдяки військовій підготовці та багатому словниковому запасу, пройшов певний час, перш ніж не закінчились вирази за алфавітом і їй загрожувало повторюваність.

Із застосуванням сили чи просто грубим сексом вона б розібралась та забула, й вже відновила свою душевну рівновагу. Щоб це насправді не було залишило в ній щось роз'ятрене і дивне, і бентежне, і схоже діяло в обидва боки. Вона не знала, як вчинити. Жінка втомилась, в неї все боліло, і спазм у м'язові спині ніяк не відпускав, вона заплуталась, але дещо стало цілком очевидним.

І ще вона ховалась, чого ніколи не робила. Зовсім нестерпно.

Хай йому біс.

Шепард зібрала аптечку, як щось на кшталт маслинової гілки, та покрокувала до кімнати Сарена.

Він не потурбувався замкнути двері, що позбавило її клопоту зламування.

Знову у своїй чорній уніформі, Спектр лежав на ліжку, напів-скрутившись на боці, що, мабуть, теж свідчило, що в нього так само все болить.

Вона не змогла б сказати різницю від його звичного роздратування, коли він звів голову, «Що тобі треба зараз?»

Вона простягнула аптечку, «Просто подумала, що тобі знадобиться хтось хоч трохи компетентний, аби підправити обличчя, замість того жаху, що ти зробив сам».

Він гаркнув, ображена різновидність, яку можна безпечно проігнорувати. Принаймні коли в руці у нього нема зброї і ти не на прицілі. Але, коли вона присіла поряд, він звівся та не противився. Його обличчя дійсно виглядало моторошно, враховуючи його звичайний вигляд, це про щось казало. Вичищені й зблизька, рани були іще гіршими. Шепард взялась до роботи з медигелем та шматочками білої речовини, схожої на клейку стрічку, яка прикипали до пластин туріанців, утримуючи разом краї ран там, де нормальні бинти виявились би непрактичними. Більшість подряпин було легко закрити, але одна вздовж носа була занадто пошматованою, щоб як слід вирівняти. Вона доклала усіх зусиль, знаючи, що сама постаралась там нігтями.

Все ще недосконало, але краще, ніж будь-що зроблене ним. «Ось ця на носі мабуть залишить шрам», повідомила Шепард та знов витягнула спину. Жодних успіхів, те розтягнення все боліло.

Вона нахилилась набік. Намагаючись знайти більш зручну позицію.

Сарен тільки байдуже знизав плечима. «Ти закінчила?» Не отримавши відповіді він фиркнув, набрав повітря аби сказати щось, напевне, вкрай неприємне, якщо вона правильно зрозуміла з положення його голови, але його увага змістилась. Хоча тон і залишався роздратованим.

«Що не так зі спиною?»

На мить це збило її з пантелику. «Мабуть щось потягнула».

Він похитав головою, «Лягай». Він відсунувся набік, звільняючи місце для неї.

Жінка насупилась, але надто втомлено, щоб сперечатись, – витягнулась на ліжку, але від доторку все одно смикнулась. Роздратоване гарчання у відповідь майже заспокоювало. «Припини сіпатись, голова починає боліти». Його руки спустились вздовж спини, упевнено та майже клінічно. Він затримався над болючим місцем, різко натиснув вниз, й щось з виразним тріском стало на місце. Вона автоматично вилаялась, хоч все було безболісно. Сарен застережливо загарчав та продовжив. Ще раз натиснув, цього разу тріснуло тихіше і її спину відпустило.

Він фиркнув напів-роздратовано та напіввдоволено, та прибрав руки.

Шепард перекотилась набік, аби мати змогу бачити його. З незрозумілим виразом обличчя він пильно вивчав її поглядом. Жінка вже втомилась грати в ігри. Напруження та біль у спині її залишили, як і решта її сил.

«Куди ти після цього?»

Схоже питання його здивувало, але відповів він досить охоче, «Назад до «Завіси», якщо в Ради нема інших наказів. Маю перевірити незахищені місцевості на наявність активності гетів».

«Теж гарна розвага», промовила вона повільно, роздумуючи чи правильно зрозуміла. Прямо не заперечуючи, що ревнує, він тільки заявив, що його не хвилює кого чи що вона бере до ліжка, в що можна повірити. Досі вона припускала, що Сарен хоче позбутись її. Може насправді все навпаки. Лише один спосіб з'ясувати.

«Не проти якщо я приєднаюсь?»

Він витріщився на неї, й Шепард знову намагалась вгадати про що він думає. На його обличчі не було ні вдоволення, ні злості, зовсім нічого. «Ні, для мене це не принципово», відповів він байдуже. «Хоча не можу оцінити, скільки я там перебувати. Завдання може тривати довше, ніж ти звикла».

Вона знизала плечима, «Це нічого. В будь-якому разі, короткочасні призначення дійсно не варті мого часу».

«А що з твоєю подорожжю-полюванням на піратів?»

Вона замислилась, «Якщо маєш настрій на обхідну дорогу до «Завіси», можемо постріляти піратів разом. Вчотирьох можна влаштувати значні збитки. Якщо ж ні, то – гетів».

Так само жодної емоції, і з цим у Шепард урвався терпець.

«Це просто смішно», промовила вона. «Давай спробуємо це теж спростити. Ти хочеш щоб я знаходилась поряд?»

Його мандибули тріпнулись, наскільки могли. «Так», процідив він скрипучим голосом, ніби говоріння завдавало йому фізичного болю.

«І тому вже кілька тижнів ти в поганому настрої? І саме тому після матчу ти став іще нестерпнішим?»

Його обличчя залишалось таким само безпристрасним, як і голос, «Гадаю, з нас вийде пристойна команда». Зовсім не пряма відповідь на її питання, але більше ніж достатньо. Не мало значення чи зможуть, чи ні вони колись стати друзями або просто коханцями, байдуже, чим би це скінчиться, ніщо між ними не буде звичайним. Не істотно, які траплятимуться дивні культурні чи емоційні відмінності. Така от можливість разом подорожувати галактикою, мочити поганців, прикриваючи одне одному спину. Таким чином збільшувалась ймовірність вижити, а виживання Шепард розуміла. Стосовно решти, нема потреби вирішувати тут та зараз.

Вона вп'яла в нього погляд маючи велике бажання вхопити за гребінь та потрусити, щоб загнати трохи глузду в його голову, проте знала, що не наважиться скоїти подібне. «А не можна просто так не сказати? Натякнути? Замість всіляко переконувати, що хочеш позбутись мене якнайшвидше?»

«Самозбереження», процитував Сарен її власні слова.

Шепард знову похитала головою, розриваючись між здивуванням та роздратуванням. Нарешті це мало сенс, хоч і покручений.

Він не міг спитати прямо, через якийсь свій «заскок» чи щось культурно-видове. Яка б не була справжня причина для такого нехарактерного вагання, це він не міг подолати тут та зараз.

Як і вона, Сарен спробував тримати відстань, і так само зазнав невдачі. Мабуть переконав себе, що вона ніколи не зможе довіряти настільки, щоб працювати командою, і тоді це не матиме значення, якщо вона піде. Переконавшись у протилежному завдяки матчу проти інших двох Спектрів, справа погіршилась. А потім вона натиснула на нього, й він «зірвався», але незважаючи на їхні зусилля не визнавати цього, виявились неспроможними умисно завдати шкоди одне одному.

«Гадаю, ти зрозумів все правильно. Ми впливаємо одне на одного в однаково».

Він не відповів й жінка придушила зітхання. Це дійсно смішно.

Намагатися змусити його щось сказати буде низько, та не принесе її великого задоволення. Він не намагався принизити чи примусити просити. Вона просто відповість йому тим же.

Зрештою, вони схожі більше, ніж вона передбачала. Єдине, що «заскоки» – різні. У неї саме такого не було, отже доведеться взяти на себе обов'язок сказати необхідні слова.

Знизавши плечима та умисно невимушено вона заявила, «У будь-якому разі, на самоті мені досить скоро стане нудно. А бути я згодна лише у компанії найкращих, і не важко це казати, це – ти. Так що я залишаюсь». Його плечі дещо розслабились, ледь вловимо, легко не помітити.

«Будь ласка, можеш залишатись, якщо це твій вибір. Схоже в мене виробилась певну терпимість до твоєї присутності. Також я не проти простягнути руку допомоги нашим колегам-Спектрам перед поїздкою до «Завіси»».

«Гаразд. Отже вирішено. Спершу пірати, потім гети». Жінка перекотилась на спину, знеможена від утоми. Як не важко визнати, але їй потрібно відпочити. Вона зімкнула очі, лише на мить.

Її штрикнули в бік пазуром й вона обурено відкрила очі. Сарен продовжував трохи роздратовано дивитись на неї. Або ж з усіх сил намагався так виглядати. Сказати важко.

«Чи маю я зрозуміти, що ти знову занадто виснажена аби рухатись?» запитав він з натяком, що іще можна чекати від крихкої, надокучливої людинки.

Можна лишити як є, або відповісти тим самим, але, мабуть, вона просто була занадто втомленою.

«Ні. Мені досить зручно тут, я не збираюсь відсуватись, дякую, що спитав».

На мить Сарен застиг, поза битвою – нормальний прояв його здивування, але, як завжди, його голос виражав легке роздратування.

«Може ти не усвідомлюєш, але ти все знаходишся в моєму ліжку», відзначив він.

Шепард знову закрила очі, «Таке може траплятись час від часу, якщо я залишатимусь поруч. Починай звикати».

Від нього почувся деренчливий звук, на тлумачення якого у її мозку пішов деякий час. Сарен сміявся. Жінка чула його сміх до цього, раз чи два, але той був злостивим та жорстоким. Нічого подібного тут, лише щире вдоволення.

Його вияв радості був безперечним, хоч і не тривалим. З того як заворушився матрац, вона зрозуміла, що туріанець розтягнувся поруч. Шепард знову перекотилась на бік, безпомильно тулячись до нього, й лише опісля здивувалась цьому факту. Потягнутись до нього її змусило точно не бажання, а якась інша потреба, на визначення якої у жінки була занадто мало сил.

Він загарчав, низький звук, який більше скидався на рефлекс на раптовий доторк, ніж на щось інше, та все ж його рука опустилась їй на спину, притягуючи ближче, і чомусь це здавалось правильним. Навіть крізь одяг відчувалось його тепло, а тканина не давала пластинам дряпати її шкіру, що радувало. Його киль (5) занадто випинався вперед для зручності, й вона поштурхала туріанця, отримавши подобу його звичайного роздратованого бурчання.

«Все-таки ти занадто шипастий аби бути гарною подушкою».

Навіть не потурбувався загарчати, Сарен сказав, «Якщо лишаєшся поруч, мабуть доведеться звикнути до цього».

«Очевидно», прошепотіла вона, сама не певна чого це стосується, але подробиці не мали значення. Щось було визначено на більш ніж на одному рівні, певні рамки виставлено та взаємно визнані.

Вона трохи покрутилась, поки не знайшла положення, де його грудна клітина їй більше не заважала. Не найзручніше пристосуванням, та, мабуть, і не вийде, враховуючи різницю у їхніх формах та видові, та всьому іншому, але це спрацьовувало. Якимось чином його рука знову лягла на її стегно, але Шепард навіть не заперечувала.

Так само, як із усім іншим, це був прийнятний компроміс.

* * *

Примітки:

(1) ВІ – віртуальний інтелект.

(2) C-Sec (Citadel Security) – охорона Цитаделі

(3) Робот Локі

(4) Медичний пакет

(5) Грудна кістка у птахів, і зрозуміло, що у туріанців.


End file.
